The Moon's Blood
by Turquoise Girl
Summary: SEQUEL TO MOON'S CALL! It has been 8 years since the moon awakened in Mia Granger and Blaise Zabini's blood. It has been 8 years since they lost someone close. 6 years out of Hogwarts, they are now in America and caught up in something immensely powerful.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the world he lives in. I do, however, own the plot and all the people you do not know. Thank you, and have a nice day!**

**Plot: It has been eight years since Mia Granger and Blaise Zabini discovered their heritage and lost someone close. Mia and Blaise set out looking for him after graduating from Hogwarts. Their quest takes them through the world before ending up in America as they track all documented werewolf attacks in the wizarding world and unsolved animal attacks in the Muggle world. When they learn someone or something is killing the pureblood werewolves they had met, Mia and Blaise come to the frightening conclusion that they might be next.**

**Author's Notes: I'm BAAAAAACK! Here's the sequel to The Moon's Call as I promised. I hope it all lives up to your expectations.**

**The Moon's Blood**

**Chapter One**

December 25 – And It Begins

The moon was young, not yet at its full power. It would be a few days—six or seven—until the full moon. He could feel the pull deep in his chest as he crept silently through the woods.

It was winter. Snow touched everything, leaving nothing to forage on. Most of the game either hid or slept in their dens. His breath crystallized in the freezing air.

The young wolf beside him was just as silent. His coat blended in with the shadows seamlessly. Cold golden eyes scanned the underbrush and his ears were alert for any noise.

He was strong and cold. There were no emotions in him to distract him. There was only the thrill of the hunt and the pleasure in the kill. Two fine traits his young apprentice possessed, he thought.

They approached the large mansion from the back gardens. He knew their prey would be there. She was a habitual creature, just like humans were.

Their paws were silent on the earth and their pants were slight as they slid in and out of hedges.

Their prey did not keep animals and there were no heavy wards on the grounds. She lived alone since she lost her husband and son in the war against Voldemort years ago. The way was free for the wolves.

She was wandering the maze, perhaps wishing to lose herself in the many twists and turns. She was singing softly to herself as she walked the snowy paths. Her light perfume of roses and sunshine reached their noses in the crisp air.

The maze's hedges were not that tall and she could see over the top if she stretched up. She would hear them if she tried. She would scent them on the wind if she tried.

_Stupid, foolish woman,_ he thought harshly. _She deserves her death_.

He allowed his young apprentice to surge pass him on the path. The young wolf was better suited to the shadows than he was as his coat was pure white, which allowed him to trot freely in the open. It would shine brightly in the moonlight, but would not alert their prey to their presence.

He followed the young black wolf as they rounded a turn and then another. The black wolf had his nose to the ground and padded away quickly.

They had her scent in their noses. She would not escape.

They came into a long straight path and there she was at the other end. She disappeared around a corner. They trotted quickly in the shadows after her. A sudden burst of excitement went through him as the hunt began in earnest.

Her soft voice floated on the air, giving everything a surreal quality. Magic shimmered in the night, danced on silver moonbeams. The snow on the grass and hedges shone like liquid silver, moving in time with the earth's heartbeat. Even a slight veil of mist billowed in from the north. Hushed fey voices sang on the wind's back. The night itself seemed to hold its breath in anticipation.

The path twisted again and again until they turned onto another straight path. They both stopped as they stared.

Wearing only a thin dressing gown, she was standing in the middle of the path. The far end disappeared in shadows. Her pale blond hair turned silvery white in the waning moon's light. Her face was very pale and her lips were rose red. She was looking back on them with mysterious eyes. There were secrets in those eyes.

She would not live to pass them on.

With a glorious smile, she turned away and walked away slowly into the shadows. Her entire stance was beguiling, luring them closer.

The element of surprise was gone. It didn't matter, however. She did not scream at the sight of them. If anything, she seemed to know what they were there for.

The black wolf started after her first at a cautious pace, slinking in and out of the shadows.

He followed more slowly, allowing a certain amount of distance to grow between them. He would not be a part of this tonight. It was his young apprentice's night to shine, to initiate, to finish.

He kept them in sight.

She turned to face the black wolf. She smiled gently at him. She said softly, "You look like my son."

His apprentice stalked closer, watching his prey intensely. He never moved his eyes away from her.

"Come to me, my son." She held her arms open to him. Smiling still, she said, "Come to me."

Pausing at this, the black wolf cocked his head to the side before growling low. With no warning, he leapt at her throat, fangs flashing.

With a soft broken gasp, she embraced him as his jaws locked onto her delicate white throat. She made no sound. Her dark mysterious eyes gazed up at the stars as her life's blood drained out of her. Red speckled the white snow-packed path around her.

He held on, snarling as he tightened his hold on her. Her blonde hair, luminous in this fey light, fell out of its loose bun and tumbled down her shoulders. The strands seemed to take on life of its own as it swayed from side to side, dancing in the air like silver flames.

It began to snow. Large, soft fluffs of white benediction fell from the heavens to a sinning earth. In poetry, winter and snow always signified death.

Her eyes lost their mysterious spark. Her arms fell away from him and her body relaxed visibly. The white dressing gown she wore was splashed with red. The sight and smell of it incited the blood lust within him. Before his wolfish instincts could take over him completely, he rigidly regained control of himself. It was his young one's night to shine, to blossom.

All these long years, his nephew was finally ready.

Lucien growled softly at the black wolf.

Lowering her to the ground, Draco let go gently. If not for the blood soaking her body and the gaping wound in her throat, it would have seemed a tender moment. Flecks of snow landed gently on her deathly pale body. Gazing upon her, it seemed she had been laid there on purpose. Her limbs were neither awkward nor posed.

Narcissa Malfoy just seemed to float there on the snow.

Without a backward glance, he led the way out of the maze and into the storm.

* * *

Lucien Malfoy swiftly Changed back to human form when they reached the small house they had made use of in the last week as they watched and studied the Malfoy mansion. It was really quite comfortable and warm. It was situated five miles away from the mansion and even more from the nearest roads. It was perfect for their needs.

The muggles who had lived here just disappeared one night. It was too bad really, but then again, they _were_ muggles. They did not matter either way.

Stepping through the doorway, he was followed by a younger man. If people saw them, they would say they looked father and son, but that wasn't true. Lucien was older, yes, but Draco Malfoy was his nephew.

They had the same white-blond hair, but Lucien's hair grew out to the middle of his back. Draco's was an inch or two shy of reaching his neck. The shape of their faces is the same as well as the color of their eyes—pale gray. That is where the similarity ends, however, as Lucien is more heavily muscled than Draco, his body covered in scars accumulated over his long years of life. Draco had the broad shoulders and lean hips with strong muscled legs, but he was of a slender breed, athletic. The only scars he had were the scar he received from a knife on his lower abdomen and a thin scar that came down the left side of his forehead, bisecting his left brow.

"Dress, Draco," Lucien said gruffly. His satisfaction with Draco tonight had passed. There was much to be done now. "You'll need to take your medicine. You know you have to take it immediately after every time you Change."

"Yes, Lucien," Draco replied grimly.

"Wouldn't want you to become sick."

"Of course."

Lucien pulled his clothes on while Draco did the same. Once he was dressed, Lucien pulled from his robes a vial of clear liquid. He handed it to Draco, who uncorked it and tipped it into his mouth.

It tasted bad, Lucien knew. The books said it did, but Draco showed no revulsion or disgust on his face. It could have been water for all the reaction he got.

Settling in an armchair before the fireplace, Lucien motioned Draco to the other chair opposite him. Draco held himself alert after he sat down. Lucien liked that he never relaxed his guard. Even in sleep, Draco slept light.

"You have been initiated, Draco," Lucien began. "The coming year is yours for the taking. The prophecy has made it so."

"Yes."

"I have taught you all I know," Lucien said. "You are ready to Hunt. You will taste the blood of our great and powerful family. They shall give a terrible howl of the likes the world has never before heard."

Draco inclined his head. "They will never know what hit them." Clenching his hands into fists, an angry glint appeared in his eyes. "They will all pay for what they did to my mother and father."

"Patience, Draco," Lucien cautioned. "Very soon, you will get our revenge. The Packs that played a part in your parents' death will be destroyed. With their blood on your fangs, you will become as powerful as Hati himself."

"The prophecy," Draco growled.

"Yes, the prophecy will come to pass," Lucien said. "The prophecy shall save us both, my son. It shall be our redemption."

In a low voice, Lucien began recite the prophecy:

"Forever chasing the silvery moon,  
Hati shall catch it when all wolves are strewn.  
From Hati's fang, the moon shall bleed thrice.  
The wolf's pure blood shall be the price.  
Out of the Wolf Moon's shadow, the One is revealed.  
To his fangs, all will yield.  
Harvest the blood; he will spare none.  
The cry of wolves will pierce the night after he's done.  
Under Thunder's First Moon, he will make a promise.  
The way to glory will lie in darkness.  
A pledge stemming from hate,  
It will strengthen, changing to fate.  
He is the Vessel, gathering power.  
On the Long Night's Moon, he will devour.  
The One shall consume all things mortal,  
Just before moonset, he will open the portal.  
None can stop him from becoming invincible.  
To receive Hati's Blessing, he shall forfeit his soul."

Draco had a content look in his eyes as he mouthed the words along with Lucien.

A log popped in the fireplace, breaking the lengthening silence. Lucien shifted in the chair, feeling very proud of Draco and the kill.

_Everything is falling into place,_ Lucien thought. _There will be no stopping us._

* * *

**How do you like them apples, huh? Whoo! I'm finished with the FIRST CHAPTER! I feel like dancing in the street. Okay, calm down now. Take a deep breath…Ahem, here is the first chapter to The Moon's Blood. It is a sequel to The Moon's Call. You will see from the Author's Notes (if you read it, heh heh) that this takes place eight years since Hogwarts. **

**So tell me, did I do a good job, you loyal reviewers? Or did you see something a bit off in my writing? You know what to do! Review it. Until later!**

**- TG**

* * *

**[1/5/12] Author's Notes****: A few minor changes in two or three sentences in the whole chapter. The major change is in the prophecy. The ninth line originally read "**During the Rose Moon, he will make a promise**." **


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the world he lives in. I do, however, own the plot and all the people you do not know. Thank you, and have a nice day!**

**Plot: It has been eight years since Mia Granger and Blaise Zabini discovered their heritage and lost someone close. Mia and Blaise set out looking for him after graduating from Hogwarts. Their quest takes them through the world before ending up in America as they track all documented werewolf attacks in the wizarding world and unsolved animal attacks in the Muggle world. When they learn someone or something is killing the pureblood werewolves they had met, Mia and Blaise come to the frightening conclusion that they might be next.**

**A/N: Wow! 17 reviews for the first chapter! I'm starting to feel the heat, people. I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Now, several people have asked why Draco killed Narcissa. I can't say anything about that at this time, but it will be explained in a later chapter. This will be a Draco/Hermione story, just to clear that all up. That's all I have to say. Enjoy the chapter!**

**The Moon's Blood**

**Chapter Two**

December 30

The house was silent. Well, not completely, as the coffeemaker hummed and the refrigerator ticked sporadically. The house itself made its own noises, grumbling as it settled.

There was a jingle of keys at the front door and the scratching of a key finding the keyhole. The tumblers unlocked dully and the doorknob turned. The door swung open and closed quietly.

"Hello? Anyone home?" The voice was female. "Blaise?"

Mia Granger tossed her jacket onto the coat rack and set her bag on the table by the door. She toed off her wet snow boots. Walking through the living room, she looked in the kitchen.

The bright red light on the coffeemaker had her sighing. "Blaise, you forgot to turn it off again."

She turned and the magnetic notepad on the refrigerator caught her eye. Realizing it was not a shopping list because of Blaise's bold handwriting, she read it.

_Mia,  
F&G called with another reported animal attack ten miles outside of Silverton. Had to check it out. Don't know how long I'll be. Started to make chili stew, but had to stop. The pot is in the fridge. Put it back on the stove and simmer. Meat's already cooked. Leave some for me. Be careful._

Her stomach growled hungrily as she opened the refrigerator. In a big blue stew pot speckled with white, the delicious red stew called to her. Mouth watering, she took it out and put it on the stove. Turning the flame on, she stirred the stew. Her nose taking in the appealing spiciness of chili, she licked her lips in anticipation.

America had its pluses. Chili was a very big one and the rolling forests were another. While she missed the dense forests of Russia, Colorado had gone a long way in soothing her heart with its peacefulness. The people were friendly enough and minded their own business. It was a perfect spot to settle.

Or so it seemed to the outside world.

To Mia and Blaise, it was just another place to settle and operate as they searched.

Her mind turned away from food and focused on the reason Blaise was gone. There was another attack. She wondered briefly if a human was killed or if another animal had been torn to pieces.

The attacks had been happening for more than three months. They had moved to Colorado a month ago after living in California for almost a year. Supposedly, there were a few eyewitness accounts of a huge, wolf-like animal prowling the edge of town. There were also reports of a stranger hanging around the area.

Naturally, given what they did now, Mia and Blaise couldn't ignore this. Having spent the last six years since graduating from Hogwarts tracking rumors and investigating alleged werewolf attacks as well as interviewing other werewolves, they could not allow this to slide.

Mia let her eyes slide towards the small room they designated a study. Among the books and ledgers, there was one particular ledger—a register more like. It contained the names of all the werewolves they had met in their travels. Those in the register were not just any werewolves. They were pureblood werewolves.

The first two names were Mia Granger and Blaise Zabini, ages both 23-years-old.

It has been nearly eight years since they first came into their heritage. A pureblood werewolf comes into its gift when the sixteenth year arrives. It is a very confusing time for the teenagers, needless to say. The body takes a long period of time to adjust to the newly heightened senses and instincts.

Mia shook her head as she remembered when she turned sixteen. Her parents had been muggles, non-wizards, but were also pureblood wolves as well. They had taught her that the ability to Change was a curse. She was only to let out the wolf during the full moon. She had been lonely before due to her love of books when she was still a normal witch, but once her blood awakened, the loneliness took on a whole new dimension. She had no one to talk to or run with in the night. Her secret was slowly killing her inside.

It wasn't until she learned that there were others like her at Hogwarts. The two were nearly the most feared in the school. They came from a different House, Slytherin. She was from Gryffindor. The two Houses did not mix socially at all. It was by pure chance that she discovered them. She ran with them that night she discovered who they were. There was an accident and she was injured. They all fell asleep in the forest and awoke in their human forms. Needless to say, it was shocking to the boys.

Her life hit a turning point when she accepted them and agreed to be a part of their pack. They would have been great had the war against Voldemort came later and not at that critical period. As it was, not two days after their mutual discovery, one was lost in the fight.

Her heart ached with pain as she remembered. He was gone, taken away from her and Blaise. They had not even solved their problems.

_Oh, Draco,_ she thought sadly. _Where are you tonight? Why haven't you come back to us, to me?_

Mia stirred the stew absently as she gazed out the window to the snowy forest. In her heart, he was alive. Both she and Blaise believed he was alive.

Draco Malfoy, the only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, was given an elaborate funeral after Voldemort's demise at the hands of her friend, Harry Potter. It was largely attended by many of the wizarding elite. The casket was empty when they couldn't find his body.

Neither Mia nor Blaise had attended. It had felt…wrong somehow. It didn't _feel_ like he was truly gone. Mia thought it was due to his marking her when they still thought one another were human. It was similar to the feeling she got when Blaise wasn't around her. They had both marked her, given her the invitation to mate.

She never chose. Instead, Mia wanted them both to take it back because none of them were ready for a mate. They were too young. Draco had agreed immediately and withdrew his claim. Blaise had followed suit.

Now, after so many years had passed, Mia wondered if marking could ever truly be withdrawn. She had been marked again when they were in Germany, Italy, and Russia. The men who had done it were good men, but none of them were the one for her. They took her rejection with good grace.

The smell of chili tickled her nose and Mia looked down. The stew was boiling angrily. "Oh, shit!" she cursed. "Damn it, pay attention."

Shutting off the flame, she moved the pot to another burner. Stirring it again, she went to the other side of the kitchen and got a bowl down from the cabinet.

After ladling some delicious stew in her bowl, she sat down at the table. Spooning some into her mouth, Mia savored the hot spiciness on her tongue as well as the heat from the stovetop. She finished her bowl in record time and got three more servings before deciding she was finished.

She looked out the dining room window and saw twilight setting in. Then she felt a cold chill winding its way through the house and settle around her.

"Damn it, I forgot to bring the wood in," she muttered. Mia went to the door and put her boots back on. Grabbing Blaise's work jacket, she headed out the door and around the house to the back. Mia trudged the snowy path to the woodshed and opened the door. She grabbed as many pieces of wood as she could carry from the pile Blaise had chopped earlier that day.

Mia made two more trips to the woodshed before giving up. She could only grab four pieces at a time.

_If Blaise wants more wood, he'll just have to come out and get it himself,_ she thought. She stopped on the porch and looked up at the moon cresting the mountain ridge to the east. It was nearly full. Two more days, it would be full. _Maybe Blaise will want to run tonight when he gets back since we can't on the full moon._

While they ran together countless nights and countless full moons, this full moon was one they could not run under.

It was a blood moon.

It was pretty, yes, to humans, but to the pureblood wolves, it was a dangerous night to run. Blood moons happened every year or so, but when they did, the purebloods lost complete control over their instincts and the primitive beasts within would fully emerge. Their human side would disappear entirely for that one night.

Mia and Blaise had learned from their parents that they had to stay away from each other during the night of the blood moon. Since they were not mates and had no desire to become that, they had to take certain measures to prevent them from coming into contact. Their parents had provided them with two very different choices.

Her parents, because they were muggles and not wizards, had to send her to her aunt's so they could lock themselves in the basement to prevent anything bad from happening. They were mates, so it was okay for them. Blaise's parents were of the wizarding world. They could lock themselves in their room inside a padded cage. They put a silencing spell on the room to keep Blaise and his brother from hearing their howls. Again, because they were mates, it was okay for them to be together and take comfort from one another.

If Blaise were in a cage with her for a blood moon, Mia had no doubt he would try to claim her. She couldn't say that she would reject him completely or accept him. So, they took a page out of his parents' book and had cages in their separate rooms. They would put a strong silencing spell over the house when night came and they would lock themselves in their perspective cages.

Although their human sides would disappear, Mia and Blaise could remember their nights as animals of instincts if they tried. They did it once and had no desire to do it again. They remembered as though they were watching through a stranger's eyes. What they saw, they never wanted to see again.

Headlights blinded her as a black truck turned up the drive and parked on the side of the house beside her Ford Explorer. A tall figure stepped out of the truck. "Mia, how long have you been standing outside, huh?"

She felt herself flinch inward as he yelled at her.

The dark figure came closer and his features became clearer. His bright blue eyes reflected the moonlight and his black hair soaked up the darkness, feathering his forehead. He was an imposing figure, 6'4" with broad shoulders and narrow hips. Black sweeping brows and a proud aristocratic nose led down to a lush sensual mouth. His mouth currently was moving and very loud sounds were coming out of it.

"Damn it, Mia! You know better than to stand out in the cold and let all the heat from the house out," he shouted. "Now get in the house before I really lose my temper!"

She rolled her eyes and cast the moon one last look before doing as he said. It was pointless to argue and she wanted to keep her dignity. As angry as he was, Blaise would have thrown her over his shoulder and carry her inside. He'd done it before and she didn't want a repeat.

Once inside, she put the wood by the fireplace and hung his jacket back up. Taking her boots off, she said, "Stew's on the stove. You might have to heat it up again, though."

Blaise tossed her a glare as he went into the kitchen. Mia shook her head at his behavior. She wondered what the attack looked like to put him in this mood. It had to be bad if he was snappish and angry. He was always angry when he had to document a particularly gruesome attack site.

_It had to be human_, she thought. _Nothing else would get to him._

Mia didn't get the people here. These attacks had been going on for three months or so and no one had done anything about it, but they seemed relieved when they had moved here to investigate it. No one had wanted to take any responsibility.

She started towards the fireplace, but Blaise growled from the dining room, "Leave it, Mia. I'll do it."

"You're eating," she said. Mia kneeled by the fireplace and stirred the dying embers. She felt the heat of it through her thick sweater. She added some wood and stirred it once more before adding another piece. Then she went into the dining room.

Blaise watched her warily as he ate. Mia cocked an eyebrow at him as she sat down. His blue eyes darkened slightly. "I would have fixed the fireplace."

She shook her head. "You're tired and hungry. I was closer anyway." Mia looked down at her hands. "How bad was it?"

He was silent for a long time. Mia waited for him to respond. The spoon clinked against the bowl as he ate. Finally, he said, "It was pretty bad. I've never seen anything like it. Not even Germany could compare to this."

"And they're sure it was the same creature?"

Blaise nodded. "They're pretty sure. The victim had the same type of wounds, same bite radius, etcetera, etcetera."

"But it's not even the full moon," she pointed out.

"I said the same thing, but they're pretty stubborn about the whole thing." He laughed mirthlessly. "It's like they don't care about the fact that the victims have always been killed within a night of the full moon."

"Humans are stupid," she said simply.

"Amen," he muttered.

"Was it him, then?" she asked tentatively.

Blaise looked down at his bowl. "No. It wasn't him. It was never him."

Mia smiled sadly. "I thought for sure it was him, or at least hoped it was."

"I don't," Blaise said bluntly. Shocked, Mia looked up at him. He held her gaze brutally. "I prayed it wasn't him. That way I know he wasn't killing innocent people. That way he wasn't a killer like his father wanted, after all."

"Of course I'm glad that it's not him," Mia snarled. "But I wish it was so we could have him in our arms again, so we wouldn't have to keep searching for him!"

"If you want to stop looking, then say the word, Mia—"

SLAP!

Blaise nearly tumbled out of his chair. One side of his face was red. Mia could see the imprint of her fingers on his fair face. A second went by before she realized what she'd done.

With a small cry, Mia rounded the table and kneeled beside Blaise. "I'm sorry, Blaise. I didn't mean to do that. It's just that when you said—"

"Hush," Blaise whispered. He rubbed her arm gently. "I shouldn't have said that. I want to find him as much as you do."

A dull ache bloomed within her breast, expanding in its painful conquest of her body. It was eating her inside. She couldn't hide it, couldn't kill it. It gnawed on her hope. She couldn't lose that ever. Tears filled her eyes as she choked out, "We…have to…f-find him. I can't…go on like th-this."

Blaise moved and she found herself enveloped in his arms. He held her tight as she cried and sobbed. He murmured soft words in her ear.

She didn't know how long they sat there on the floor or how they had got to the floor in the first place, but when she regained control of herself, Mia looked up at Blaise. She saw the dried trails of tears on his pale face. His beautiful deep blue eyes were bloodshot.

"We'll find Draco, Mia. I promise."

* * *

They went out that night after all. Together, they stalked deer and hunted rabbits in the moonlight. They played tag and chased one another through the trees. They threw back their heads and howled their searching cries to the stars.

It was early morning when they made their way back to the house. Blaise led the way to the woodshed where they had left their clothes. He pushed open the door and they Changed.

Blaise pulled on his jeans and then his jacket. He was going to take a shower anyway, so he didn't need to put on all his clothes. Mia had done the same.

He gave her slim body an appreciative look, like an artist would do to a painting. Six years was a long time to get over his possessive feelings for her. Blaise pushed hard to temper his dominance over her. She was the only one he let in, the only one to stand by him. He needed her as much as she needed him.

For now.

It would all change once they found Draco, Blaise knew. Right now, they were holding onto each other because they didn't have anyone else.

He had left his family, as males his age were likely to do. Mia's parents were dead. Their friends from Hogwarts were not aware that Blaise and Mia were different from them. There was no one else in the world for them.

There was a hot restlessness in his blood. Blaise wanted to get out, find himself a mate, start a family, and settle down, but he couldn't leave Mia on her own. She was too fragile to abandon. Of course, she would never begrudge him his choice of leaving. Mia wanted him happy and deep down she knew he wasn't happy. That was why she kept her hopes up of finding Draco around the next corner or the next town they moved to.

Blaise refused to leave her to keep searching by herself. Mia was too beautiful, too strong a creature for any mere mortal or wolf. Despite his feelings of resentment towards Draco, Blaise felt it was he that would be Mia's match in everything. If—_when_—they found that blond idiot, Blaise was going to beat him within a scant millimeter of his life before giving him a bone-crushing hug and pushing him into Mia's arms.

Trudging behind Mia in the snow back to the warm, cozy house, Blaise tried to imagine where Draco was at that moment. He hoped it was someplace warm. He hoped Draco was okay and well. He hoped Draco was trying to make his way back to them.

The house was warm inside. He could still smell the lingering scent of chili stew as he went through the kitchen.

Tap, tap.

Frowning, Blaise glanced around the dining room and saw a shadowy thing at the window. Looking closer, he realized it was an owl. Blaise opened the window quickly and the tawny barn owl flew in, landing on the back of a chair.

It held out its leg for him to untie the letter attached and take it. Once he did, the owl took to the air and flew back out into the forest.

Blaise opened the letter and read it. His hands shook once he was done. Feeling sick to his stomach, he fell to the ground.

"Blaise, I'm going to take a shower first, okay?" Mia called from her bedroom down the hall.

He tried to call out to her, but the words stuck in his throat. All that came out was something between a groan and a growl.

"Blaise?" She came out in a bathrobe. When she saw him on the floor, she gasped and ran to his side, dropping to her knees. "What is it, Blaise? What's wrong? Are you sick?"

He shook his head as he held out the letter to her. She started, but took it. Mia looked at him worriedly before reading it.

She gasped again. "No…it can't be."

The letter dropped from her fingers. It landed with a soft _pat_ on the floor. He could still see the words. They mocked him.

_Zabini,_

_I'm sorry to tell you this, but Narcissa Malfoy was found dead. Her time of death was put at December 25th sometime during the night. One of the house elves found her outside in the snow in the maze of Malfoy Manor. Her throat had been torn open. There were no signs of struggle. There were no tracks to be found, as there was a heavy snowstorm that night. _

_Every effort is being made to discover the nature and perpetrator of her death. I must say, however, that the current consensus is an animal attack, but which animal remains to be determined. Saliva samples were taken, but there have been no matches thus far. _

_Zabini, I'm sorry for your loss. I know you were close to Narcissa after Malfoy disappeared. The funeral will be held January 2nd. We didn't know when you would receive this letter, so the date was pushed as far back as possible until you got this. _

_I'll try my damnedest to bring this asshole in, Zabini. I hope Mia is well._

_Sincerely,_  
_Harry Potter_

"Not Narcissa," Mia cried. "She was doing so good."

Blaise wanted to leave that very second, but they could not. They still had to get through the blood moon. Yes, they could shrink their cages and pack them, but where would they put them when the moon rose?

Potter probably would put them up at his place. They wouldn't have any security and their secret would get out. Blaise couldn't allow that to happen.

"We need to pack." Mia rose from the floor, hurriedly wiping away her tears. "We need to get back to England. There's so much to do."

She started to walk away, but Blaise snatched her wrist. Her speech effectively stopped, he stood. "No. We stay. The full moon is tomorrow."

"But, Blaise," she said. "Narcissa… We have to go to her."

"I know, but we still have to worry about ourselves first. We'll pack, but we're not leaving until after the full moon. Narcissa wouldn't want us to endanger ourselves." Blaise saw the anger in her eyes. It dominated her scent. "Please, Mia. You know I want to go to her as much as you do, but even she would chew us out if we were dumb enough to go someplace unfamiliar to go through a blood moon, dead or not. She'd come back and haunt us."

Mia smiled faintly. "You're probably right. She would."

Then what little humor he had injected in the atmosphere bled away just as quick. Something heavy descended on them. A question plagued their minds for the rest of the day: what killed Narcissa?

Blaise and Mia talked about it over lunch after they got some sleep. They argued over what sort of creature could attack her.

"It can't be just some common animal, Blaise. Besides, Harry said there were no tracks to be found." Mia picked up the empty dishes and went to the sink. "They tried every test and there were no matches."

Blaise frowned. "Her throat was…was torn o-open." Damn, he had to pull it together! "There has to be something they hadn't thought to test against. There has to!"

"But what? It's not like the attacker was a wolf," Mia said offhandedly.

_A wolf? A werewolf?_ Blaise thought. _Could it be a pureblood that did it?_

"It's a possibility," he said.

She scoffed. "Are you nuts? There are no wolves in England."

"I wasn't thinking regular wolves."

"What, you mean…no! That's not possible," she declared, eyes wide. "No self-respecting Alpha would do that. Alphas do not kill other Alphas. It is our only law. There's too much at stake! Besides, why would someone want Narcissa dead? She kept to herself after what happened to Lucius and…Draco. We were the only ones she allowed herself to see. I don't see how she could piss someone off to the point of homicide."

"She didn't tell us _everything_ that went on in her life, Mia. Narcissa was a woman. Women keep things hidden," Blaise said without thinking his words through.

Mia slammed a drawer. "Oh, are you saying that I keep things from you?"

"I didn't say that."

" 'Women keep things hidden,' " she mimicked. "God, Blaise, you are such a-a…man! Just because I don't tell you when I have my period or when I call Harry or Ron doesn't mean I'm keeping things from you!" Mia strode up to him. "That's my own business, Blaise Zabini. If I tell you, then I'll tell you. If you ask, then I'll probably tell you!"

"Don't yell at me, woman!" he shouted, rising from his chair to tower over her.

Mia poked him in the stomach unexpectedly, deflating his 'Superman' feeling and causing him to hunch over instinctively. "Don't use your height to intimidate me, man!" she shouted back. "You are so typical, Zabini!"

"Don't try to change the subject, Granger," he growled. Blaise paused for effect. "I know when you have your period anyway."

"Ooh!" she steamed. Fire lit her brown eyes, turning them a yellowish brown. "Could you stop being immature for one second?"

"I'm so good at it, though," he couldn't resist replying.

Mia hit him as she walked away from him. "I don't know whether to kill you or hug you sometimes!"

"I prefer the last one," he shouted after her.

The door to her bedroom slammed shut. Blaise chuckled at her childishness. A second later, the door opened and he heard her mutter castrating threats as she opened another door and slammed it even harder.

A wicked laugh escaped his throat when he realized she had stormed into _his _room instead of her own.

"SOD OFF, ZABINI!" she roared from her room.

Blaise quickly stifled his laughter. He did want to live to see 24 after all.

Mia spent the rest of the day cooling off.

He made calls to Fish & Game regarding the attack. Everything had been cleaned up the day before, but Blaise wanted to know the results from the autopsy and DNA tests. The morgue faxed over the papers for his perusal and records.

It was the usual thing. Unknown DNA around the bite wounds, loss of blood, partially eaten body parts…Merlin, he was getting tired of this. He was tired of seeing hapless girls and boys being mutilated beyond recognition—both wizard and muggle alike.

The latest victim was a 20-year-old college student from Durango. She was apparently waiting for someone or something in the middle of nowhere when she had been attacked. She was in a clearing about 50 yards from the road where she had parked her Jeep.

The attacker was a pureblood Alpha. There was no doubt about that. He could smell the earthy musk of a male hanging around the site.

Rage flashed through him.

Who the fuck was this marauder, this killer of innocence? Who died and made him God over who lived and who died? When he found this murderous pup, Blaise would teach him a lesson he would never forget or recover from. Hell, he should probably just kill the fucking creature.

_No, Mia wouldn't like that. She'd want to turn them into the authorities_, he thought. _These Americans! They don't care if they have a rogue werewolf in their hands. No one investigates these cases. Fucking idiots._

He cooked steaks for dinner after putting the faxes away in the study. The smell of meat brought Mia out of her room. There was still an angry glint in her eyes, but she didn't say anything about their earlier argument.

"You want to go for another run tonight?" Mia asked quietly.

Blaise shrugged. "Are you all packed?"

"Yes." She was silent for a moment before saying, "I packed your stuff, too."

He blinked. "Oh. Uh, thanks. You didn't have to do that, you know. I am capable of packing my own suitcase."

Mia rolled her eyes. "Please," she scoffed. "Knowing you, you'd forget something important…like underwear."

Blaise smirked. "You know I don't wear underwear, Mia."

"Men," she muttered under her breath. "Too much information, Blaise…I thought you wore boxers."

He shook his head. "Nah, that was Draco. I went commando. He said he didn't like his di—"

"BLAISE!" Mia clapped her hands over her ears.

He kept talking. "—rubbing against his pants. He hated the feeling."

"I didn't want to hear that!"

"Sorry. I thought your virgin ears had been exposed already," Blaise teased. "Guess I'll have to correct that then."

"Shut up." Mia glared at him. "You never answered my question."

He stopped and rewound the conversation. Blaise shrugged. "If you want. I don't mind running tonight."

Mia smiled. "Of course, then."

The phone rang. They locked eyes and Mia waited a moment before answering, as she was the closest to the phone.

"Hello?" She frowned lightly. "Yes, this is Mia Granger. Who is this?"

Blaise could hear a man's voice on the other end, but he couldn't make out what was being said. The man said something and Mia looked at him. She handed him the phone.

He took it. "Yes, may I help you?"

"You can give me Granger's stash of thongs," a deep voice said.

Blaise froze. It took him a moment, but he asked, "Excuse me?"

The man sighed. "You. Can. Give. Me. Granger's. Thongs."

Fury built up in his chest. Blaise demanded, "Okay, who the hell is this? Don't lie to me or I will hunt you down and personally make sure you can't have children ever."

The line was quiet, but after a couple of seconds, Blaise heard stifled laughter, which turned into snickering, which turned into a throaty chuckle. Then it became a full-bellied roar of laughter. "Blaise," the man gasped, his Russian accent more prevalent now. "It's…m-me…Ah-Alexei. You should…have heard yourself, my friend."

"Alexei," he said in a low voice. "I swear I should have killed you. What time is it over there?" Blaise looked over at the clock. It was 9:42pm

There was a smile in Alexei's voice. "It's about 7:45 am. You had your chance, my friend, but this is not why I have called. I heard some disturbing news. Narcissa Malfoy is dead?"

"She is."

"Ah. That is too bad. The last of the Malfoys, no?"

"Yes." Blaise did not speak of his and Mia's hope for Draco. That was private.

"She was a good woman. I did not care for her husband that much, though," Alexei sighed. "Has the funeral already taken place?"

"No, it's on the second. At Malfoy Manor."

"I'll be there. Tell Mia sorry about what I said to her and that I love her."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I'll see you in two days, Alexei."

Alexei said good-bye and hung up. Blaise hung up also, but touched the cordless phone's antenna to his mouth thoughtfully. "He says hi and sends his love."

Mia snorted. "Alex really needs to find a girl."

Alexei was a pureblood Alpha who marked territory for himself near the Ukraine and Belarus borders. What his last name was, Blaise never found out. Alexei was a good man, but extremely private. They had partnered up when there was a rogue wolf in his territory. Alexei had also marked Mia. Of course, she declined because she was with him here and not in Russia.

He felt the moon overhead outside. "Let's go for that run, Mia."

Smiling, she helped him put the leftovers away and followed him out to the woodshed.

* * *

**How was that chapter? I felt I was going all over the place, but that may just be me. I tried to explain some of the things that Blaise and Mia have gone through since The Moon's Call. There are other things in their past that will be revealed as time goes on for them. **

**Well, you know what to do. Drop me a line and I'll get to work on the next chapter.**

**-TG**

* * *

**[1/5/12] Author's Notes: Fixed the ages. Originally it was 22 (couldn't count back then). Added a certain law Mia mentioned. Fiddled with the timeline Mia said they were in California. Added a word to make a sentence less awkward here and there.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the world he lives in. I do, however, own the plot and all the people you do not know. Thank you, and have a nice day!**

**Plot: It has been eight years since Mia Granger and Blaise Zabini discovered their heritage and lost someone close. Mia and Blaise set out looking for him after graduating from Hogwarts. Their quest takes them through the world before ending up in America as they track all documented werewolf attacks in the wizarding world and unsolved animal attacks in the Muggle world. When they learn someone or something is killing the pureblood werewolves they had met, Mia and Blaise come to the frightening conclusion that they might be next.**

**A/N: Wow, I got a lot of reviews. I very much appreciate the support you all have given this story. Thank you!**

**Now enjoy the chapter!**

**The Moon's Blood**

**Chapter Three**

January 1st – The Wolf's Blood Moon

It was cold in France.

It was in the dead of winter, so the definite chill of the air was normal.

He was in the countryside, where people hardly populated the area. It was a good place to live. Decent sized forest, little bit of muggles, open space…it was an area his prey would roam openly tonight.

The cold winter sun touched the western horizon. Draco watched the sunset grimly from his position in the forest. He was just inside the tree line. Reaching into his robes, he pulled a vial of red liquid out.

Lucien had said to take this when the last sliver of sun went down past the horizon. He said it was to help him keep his human side intact and fight the effects of the blood moon had on the primal beast inside him.

Draco uncorked it and continued watching the sunset through slitted eyes. At the right moment, he tipped the vial's contents into his mouth. It burned slightly and tasted vile, like the memory restoration potion he consumed every morning and after every time he Changed.

The Warming charm on his clothes kept him warm as he awaited moonrise. He felt tense. The air itself was charged with magic. He could feel it keenly and he wondered if the ones he hunted felt it also. They had to for they were the same as him and just as sensitive to the moon's power this night.

He wondered if they knew what awaited them this night. He wondered if they knew that this night was their last. An avenging beast would descend upon them with no mercy and leave none alive. The scales had to be balanced.

His targets were several families and packs scattered across the whole of France. It was easy for him as most of the packs had territories bordering this forest on all sides. He could smell their scents mixing in the crisp air.

He didn't know their names, but he knew their scents. Lucien had gathered all the information and different articles of clothing. All Draco was supposed to do was hunt them down and kill them.

Draco's mind began to quiet down as twilight settled among the trees. He concentrated on concealing his scent, a trick Lucien had taught him. That skill took an immense amount of power to accomplish, but being a wizard as well as an Alpha wolf gave more than enough magic to balance out his systems. Not to mention that Lucien had helped him to become stronger physically and magically. The world had never seen a wolf like Draco before and never would if he had anything to say about that.

_I will rid this world of those disgusting blood traitors,_ Draco thought grimly. _Turning on their own kind, they don't deserve to live. _

But a voice drifted through his mind. It whispered, _What of you, then? You're about to commit the same offense they did. You've already murdered one of yours. _

He snorted inwardly, his face never moving on the outside. Draco didn't reply to the voice. Engaging it in conversation was draining and went in circles. There were never any real answers to any of the questions he asked. Of course, when one is talking to oneself, what can one expect?

Draco began to plan out the night.

All of them would slip into the forests just before moonrise. They'd all change when the moon touched their human skins with its bloody gaze. They would be subject to their primal urges, leaving them all defenseless.

It would be a simple process of elimination. Four of the families had young that had just come into their heritage. Not even a year of experience in any of them, they would be easy to pick off. The females would defend them, yes, but they weren't strong enough to defeat him.

He'd have to watch out for the males. Heavy with muscle and laden with fighting experience, the alphas would be the challenge. Draco had trained long and worked himself hard. He was nearing his prime. The alphas were middle-aged, in good enough shape, but not as excellent as Draco.

The forest was large and held different territories. Then he would have to travel many miles to hunt the other packs. He had to take care of them all. Draco would have to push himself to finish his task this night.

The wolves of France would never know what hit them.

A smile spread across his face as he anticipated the taste of blood on his fangs

* * *

Thump.

Draco stood over the final dead alpha male, panting harshly. His muzzle was wet with blood. The old male had put up a good fight, especially after Draco had killed his entire pack. The old fool should have commanded his pack members to attack him at all at once instead of trying to take him on by himself. Instead, while tossing the old male about, Draco had attacked each wolf with no warning. They were used to males fighting one on one, not simultaneously attacking the entire pack. The head bitch was the last to die before her mate.

Shaking his head, Draco forced himself to take deep, calm breaths. He had completed his mission. Already he could feel the new power surging in his veins, power he had gained from the blood of the fallen wolves.

He was tired. His muscles were tight and beginning to cramp. Draco had several cuts, but they were not serious and would heal soon enough.

He bent his head down to the torn throat of the old alpha and rubbed his forehead in the pooling liquid, anointing himself as he had done to all the ones before the old male. Draco threw his head back and howled to the dark sky as the red moon was disappearing below the horizon, a bolt of lightning going through him as the blood magic was transferred from the alpha and sealed in his body. The last bloody sliver vanished from sight and Draco felt the beast back down, allowing his human to regain control without the help of a potion.

_I really must thank Lucien,_ Draco thought. _If not for that suppression potion, I wouldn't have been able to accomplish much tonight._

A small voice wailed, _What have you done, Draco?_

He ignored it ruthlessly.

Turning away from the carcass, Draco made his way to the edge of the woods. He was far from his starting point, but that didn't matter. As dawn approached steadily, Draco wondered what the papers would say about the families he had just eliminated. How long would it be before they were all reported missing?

No identifiable bodies would be found, even if the forests were searched with a fine-toothed comb. They were all in their wolf skins when they died and their magic was gone. They would not change back to human.

To both the muggle and wizard world, they would disappear off the face of the earth. Only he knew what happened and he would not tell. Even if a wizard figured out what happened, there would be no proof. The carcasses would be scavenged by then and any remaining traces of the blood magic would be gone.

As soon as the first rays of light crowned the horizon, Draco Changed to human form and he apparated away.

A second later, he was standing before the gates of a sprawling mansion in the middle of a forest. Draco calmly walked through the gates and entered with a blank look on his face. In the foyer, he grabbed the change of clothes that were neatly folded on the side table. There was also a vial of the memory enhancement potion for him to take.

Lucien.

Draco drank the potion and pulled on his clothes quickly. Now he would have been dressed from his clothes the day before because those and the rest of his wardrobe were charmed to shift-change with him when he Changed. However, the blood moon's primal call cancelled the magic and his clothes became rags.

His nose went up and he sniffed for a trace of Lucien. A recent scent trail came down the stairs and disappeared towards the dining room and kitchens. He followed the scent to the back gardens and found his uncle watching the sun come up.

"Lucien, it is done."

Although Lucien's back was towards him, Draco knew he smiled. He could feel the savagery build in the air. "Excellent. You did as I instructed?"

"Of course."

Without warning, Lucien whirled around and attacked as he shifted form. Draco instantly Changed as he dove to the side, his clothes shifting with him. Lucien landed on the spot Draco had been in before going after Draco again.

Deftly avoiding Lucien's attempts to get at his throat, Draco got behind Lucien and went for the back of the neck. Lucien twisted away, slashing Draco's shoulder with his fangs as he did so.

Draco snapped at Lucien's tail to distract him. Lucien went in a circle and Draco went up on his hind legs to gain momentum and force when he came down. At the last second, Lucien melted away and knocked Draco off balance.

Rolling, Draco shot to his paws and made another go at Lucien's neck, but Lucien moved so fast that Draco didn't see what happened, just the end result. Draco was on his back, staring at the sky with his throat caught in Lucien's jaws. He started to move, but Lucien tightened his jaws slightly, warning him not to move a muscle.

He barely breathed as he waited for Lucien to do what he was going to do. Inside, he was squirming with discomfort and disgust as once again he was made to submit. Someday, _one day_, Draco would make Lucien submit to _him_.

A second later, Lucien let go and Changed. Draco followed suit and stood. The fight took less than a minute.

"Very good, Draco," Lucien said, smiling viciously. "Your speed and reflexes have increased. The power within you has made you stronger as well."

Draco inclined his head silently. His face and eyes told Lucien nothing as the older man was searching for something to go on. Draco would never give Lucien that.

He knew Lucien nodded to himself when he'd found nothing remotely resembling emotion. Draco knew it would not do for him to suddenly feel or grow a conscience in his uncle's eyes. He had come too far to be turned away from his path with a little thing like a conscience.

_No!_

Her face came at him from the murky depths of his mind at once. His angel…something in his gut twisted at the memory of her face. Her chestnut curls seemed to shimmer in the shadows. Her liquid brown eyes stared at him beseechingly. Her sweet mouth parted slightly.

Draco trailed after Lucien into the house, away from the cold and her.

Who was she? Why did she haunt him?

He knew her. Something in him screamed _mine_ whenever her face came to him. She was somewhere…waiting for him. She was the reason he lived. She had kept him sane when he had first begun training eight years ago. She was the only thing from his past that he remembered. The thought of actually finding her gave Draco something to live for.

Lucien snapped his fingers impatiently when they had both taken their customary seats in the small dining room. A loud CRACK rent the air and an old house elf appeared.

"Yes, Master?" it asked in a croaky voice. The large eyes and huge bat ears were typical of a house elf. "What can Renny get for you and the young master?"

"Two steaks, rare," Lucien said. "And eggs with coffee."

Renny nodded dutifully and turned to Draco. "And young master?"

Draco looked at old Renny and growled, "The usual."

Renny squeaked in fright, backing up several feet from Draco. "Yes, yes. Renny will get the masters their food."

CRACK! Then he was gone.

Draco laughed inwardly at Renny's cowardice. The elf should know already that he wanted four rare steaks, ten eggs, and six pieces of sausage, some toast, and coffee. Draco ate the same thing every morning since he was allowed to roam the mansion without chains.

It wasn't a long wait for their food. Renny was always fast when he was scared. Soon enough, Renny appeared in the dining room with the newspapers and trays of steak, eggs, and sausage. He placed Lucien's food in front of him before cautiously floating Draco's plate to him from across the table.

He quelled his impulse to chuckle darkly, but Draco gave Renny a flash of fangs.

The elf squeaked again and left instantly.

"Draco," Lucien growled warningly. "No eating the servants."

"Of course." Draco went to work on his breakfast.

Lucien took one paper and unfolded it before beginning to eat. "Nothing happening in England." He took another newspaper and began to read it. Just as he speared a piece of steak, Lucien smiled cruelly. "My, that was awfully fast. Your targets are in the paper, Draco."

Draco looked up from his plate before turning his attention back to the pressing demands of his stomach. He didn't really care if his mission was in the papers. They were dead. That was all that mattered.

"Gone," Lucien read from the paper. "They all just disappeared without a trace. A search in the forest where they all lived is being put together." Lucien looked at him. "They won't find anything, will they, Draco?"

"No, sir."

"Good." Lucien put the paper down and focused on his breakfast. "Take a few days to rest, Draco. I won't allow you to be tired and ragged while you Hunt for the others."

"Not much of a Hunt if I know who and where they are," Draco said carelessly. He wished he could clap a hand over his mouth, but that didn't fit his image. He would not stoop so low as to do something so foolish and obvious.

Lucien stared at him carefully. When Draco said nothing else, he said, "Would you feel better if I held back the rest of the names?"

Draco aimed a don't-be-daft glare at Lucien. "And why would I want to do that?"

"It seems like you want more of a challenge."

"This is serious, Lucien." Draco sat back in his chair. Hating himself for even thinking it, let alone say it, he murmured, "Forgive me, Uncle. I did not mean to suggest your time and efforts to attain the information were unappreciated."

Lucien waved away his apology. "It does not matter, Draco. I daresay the stalking is the challenge in this."

Draco took the offering and said, "It is."

Lucien smiled faintly. "Are you still hungry?"

Draco looked down at his plate. It was empty. He shook his head. "No."

"Off to bed with you, then. Get some sleep. You've had a long night."

He wasn't tired, but Lucien would insist. It was better to just do as he said for now. "Of course. I will see you later."

Draco quietly left the dining room and crossed through the entrance hall to go upstairs. His rooms were in the east wing. Lucien's were in the west wing. There was also a north and south wing. The south wing was where Draco trained and kept his body in shape. The north wing was Lucien's libraries and storage of important documents he had gathered in his years pertaining to pureblood werewolves, the Alphas. It's where Lucien had found the prophecy.

His bedroom door swung open at the slightest touch. Lucien never came into his wing and Draco never went into his. They agreed on the boundaries of their individual territories. It was the only way they could stand to live with each other for so long. It was the only way for them not to kill each other.

The room was opulent, filled with silken pillows, lush cashmere throws and heavy velvet window hangings. Plush carpets covered the floor. There were no chairs to speak of, but there were a few low tables. Draco preferred to sit on the ground than on a chair. Only when he was in Lucien's presence did he sit on a chair.

Draco turned to the visual pinnacle of his bedroom: his bed.

It was not like a normal bed for it wasn't raised up on a bed frame or anything. It was on a raised dais instead. The bed itself was a large round mattress with a pile of silk pillows in darkened hues of blue and burgundy. His sheets were black silk edged with green thread. The thick bed hangings were a deep navy. They were tied back, giving the illusion of a dark den.

Sleep tugged at him and despite his decision that he wouldn't sleep, Draco fell into his bed. He pulled off his shirt and shoes before untying the bed hangings. They swept shut with a soft _swoosh_ and he was immersed in darkness.

He lay down, finding a comfortable position among the pillows and blankets. He closed his eyes and fell into the sleep of the exhausted…

_He was prowling the forest. It was snowing, the wind blowing it in his face. He was following something. His nose picking up some scent he couldn't identify or remember. All he knew was that he had to follow it._

_It got colder, seeping through his top layer of fur and slipping past his thick undercoat. The snow got deeper. It pulled at him; exhausting him in ways he never would have been if this were real. As it was, he couldn't do anything in the dream world. He just had to stick it out and hope this was all going somewhere._

"_Draco," a voice whispered on the wind. It pulled him onward. "Draco…"_

_Suddenly the wind stopped and the snow began falling softly and gently. He was back in the maze. Draco took a few steps before stopping and staring. His heart began to pound as he took in the sight facing him. _

_She was standing in the middle of the path, wearing only a thin white dressing gown. He could see the other end of the path swathed in shadows. Her hair was a silvery white in the moon's waning light. Her pale face and rosy red lips were all the same. Her dark eyes catching the light making them blue. They seemed to go on forever. One could get lost in those eyes._

_She smiled at him, beckoning him to follow her. She turned and walked away slowly into the shadows._

_It was all the same from that night, yet there was something different. It was the same woman, but it was not her._

_Padding after her, watching her hips sway, he felt lust rising within him. He had felt nothing before, but now, it was not the same woman. It just looked like her. He remembered how the woman from before had smelled. This one was different. That unidentifiable scent came off her, luring his senses._

_Draco started after her at a cautious pace. He went in and out of the shadows as he trailed behind. _

_His blood began to heat with desire. He wanted her. He felt the pull to claim her, whoever she was. The Call was sounding in his ears and heart. _

_Suddenly, his vision began to blur and his line of sight was rising. He started to feel the coldness of the night and the sting of wet snow beneath his feet._

_Draco realized he was Changing back to human. _

_In the shadow of a great tree, she stopped and turned to face him. She smiled gently at him. She said softly, "You look like someone I know."_

_He prowled closer. His desire for her had not cooled. He would claim her. _

_Just as he was close enough and reached for her, an eerie howl sang through the cold, wintry night. It came from nowhere and everywhere. It filled him with dreams of blood and death. It filled him with dreams of…power._

_Whirling away from the woman, Draco scented the air. The wind brought something old and ancient that reeked of blood and death. He felt the air charge around him, felt the power. _

_Draco went after the scent. He had to see…_

_Another long, eerie howl broke the silent night. It called to him…_

"_Draco!" a woman shouted._

_He stopped and looked back._

_She stood there in the moonlight. Her arms were outstretched towards him. Her lips were parted in a silent plea. Dark eyes filled with tears as she gazed at him. Tumbled curls of brown spilled down her shoulders._

_It was _her!

"_Draco!"_

_He stepped towards her. _

_An angry howl struck him, turning everything dark. Everything faded away…_

_A deep, growling voice snarled quietly, "You are mine."_

Draco bolted awake. For a second everything was still dark as pitch and it hit him that the bed hangings were closed.

His heart thudded almost painfully in his chest. He took deep breaths to even out his breathing.

Tentatively nosing the air, he didn't catch any scents that didn't belong. There was nothing.

"Weird dream," he muttered, lying back down. Draco drifted back to sleep.

Despite being a light sleeper and having a keen nose, he did not sense the malevolent red eyes watching him sleep from above.

Despite having an excellent sense of hearing, he did not hear the dark chuckle or the deep, gruff voice growl, "Yes, you are mine."

* * *

**I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU ALL WAITING SO LONG! If I thought last semester was hard, I was wrong. This semester is going to kill me! Oh, and I started working at the beginning of the month and homework…it's been a tough month**.

**Okay, I can't answer all of your questions because most have a part to play and aren't ready to reveal yet. There were a few that I can answer, though.**

**Q1: Is this a Draco/Hermione fic?  
A: Yes, it will be.**

**Q2: When will Draco meet Blaise and Mia?  
A: It won't happen for a while at least. I have a certain date for them to meet, but between now and that time, they'll be separated.**

**There will be some new characters in this story from Mia and Blaise's travels and I'll do my best to explain how they met and whatnot. **

**When will I update again? Well…I've started the next chapter which is Mia/Blaise's POV. Narcissa's funeral will be in it as well as Alexei and old and new characters.**

**Don't forget to review! Later, my freaky little darlings!**

**- TG**

* * *

**[1/5/12] Author's notes: A name was fixed. It said 'Lucius' before when it was supposed to be 'Lucien', which a reader, LadyErinSnape, pointed out to me in a review.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the world he lives in. I do, however, own the plot and all the people you do not know. Thank you, and have a nice day!**

**Plot: It has been eight years since Mia Granger and Blaise Zabini discovered their heritage and lost someone close. Mia and Blaise set out looking for him after graduating from Hogwarts. Their quest takes them through the world before ending up in America as they track all documented werewolf attacks in the wizarding world and unsolved animal attacks in the Muggle world. When they learn someone or something is killing the pureblood werewolves they had met, Mia and Blaise come to the frightening conclusion that they might be next.**

**A/N: See the end of the chapter.**

**The Moon's Blood **

**Chapter Four**

Blaise awoke with a jolt as his alarm went off. Sunlight streamed into his window falling directly into his cage. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

He ached and felt bruised all over. The bars needed more padding it seemed.

How he hated blood moons!

Blaise reached through the bars for his wand lying on the floor. It was close enough for him to touch when he was human, but far enough away from the reach of the wolf. He unlocked the cage and immediately threw his alarm clock against the wall. It was beginning to grate on his nerves as well as his hearing.

Going into the bathroom, he knocked on Mia's door to let her know he was up. Blaise closed the door and turned on the shower. In the mirror, he surveyed the damage to his body. Bruises ran across his sides and back in lines.

"I definitely need to put more padding on those damn bars," he muttered. Quickly, he brushed his teeth before stepping into the shower. Water sluiced through his dark hair and he turned his face up into the spray, feeling the force of the water on his tired face. Blaise soaped up and rinsed. He shampooed his hair and rinsed again. Then he just stood there beneath the showerhead and the pounding water.

Today was Narcissa's funeral.

Blaise sighed as he thought of the woman. She was a soft sort of woman with just the right amount of cunning. Narcissa was utterly devoted to that asshole she called husband, but that was her choice. She was also somewhat dedicated to her son, Draco. She didn't really care about his emotional health, just his physical appearance. That had always made Blaise simmer when they had been in school.

They might not have been friends at the beginning, but they were in the same house. Blaise didn't talk much in his younger years. He preferred to observe as to participating. He had always thought the Slytherins' ploys to rile the Gryffindors were childish and unnecessary, but he was one person. He may have been in the same class as Draco, but he had never shown any interest in leading. Blaise left that to other people.

Blaise shook his head. Enough about Draco, he had to focus on the nature of Narcissa's death and who killed her. He was convinced that it was an Alpha—a pureblood wolf. It was the only thing that made sense in regard to how she died. The why of it, however, eluded Blaise. Narcissa was not a threat to anyone—Alpha or otherwise. It could not have been a Beta. Betas always submitted to Alphas because they were unnatural and they knew it.

He hated Betas. Just because they were bitten, they thought they were the shit. Well, at least they thought they were until they met an Alpha, someone who was born a wolf.

Blaise shut off the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack. He dried himself and wrapped it around his waist as Mia walked in wearing an oversized t-shirt of his. He growled at her in mock anger. "You could knock, you know. I could have been naked."

She gave him a sidelong look before picking up her toothbrush. "Nothing I haven't seen before, Zabini."

He rolled his eyes as he moved behind her. Blaise looked at himself in the mirror as he rubbed his jaw. He felt the prick of stubble beneath his fingertips. Blaise lathered up and shaved quickly and efficiently as Mia took her shower.

Grabbing his toothbrush, he went to his room to dress. Blaise stuffed his toothbrush into the duffel bag Mia packed for him and picked out an outfit in somber black.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Mia watched the flowered casket lower into its final place. Tears streamed down her face, but she would not cause an emotional scene like a woman did earlier at the ceremony. Blaise stood stock still beside her. She could feel the coiled tension emanating from him.

He was angry, and he had a right to be. Harry hadn't found any leads on Narcissa's killer yet. They were focusing on some obscure trail that was in any direction but the right one. Blaise thought it was an Alpha and she had to agree.

Harry had discarded the werewolf theory because it wasn't the full moon when she had died. Mia was thankful for his ignorance of an Alpha race. It was times like this that she was glad she had never told him the truth about her. She had thought of waiting until he was ready, but years ago decided that he would never be ready. This was one part of her that neither Harry nor Ron could share with her. Only Blaise and Draco possessed that part of her because they could and did.

_We'll find out who did this to you, Narcissa,_ Mia thought. _Blaise won't stop and neither will I._

She was staring at the grave, and started when Blaise placed his hand at the small of her back. Mia looked up at his set face and nodded. A small reception at Malfoy Manor was to be held after the burial. She and Blaise had to make an appearance as Narcissa had practically adopted them when she had lost Draco. People they had to speak with would be there to pay their respects to the last of the Malfoy family.

They apparated to the front of the Manor and they stood there for a long minute, taking in its dark beauty, before walking in. The Manor had a sprawling elegance to it that transcended any lingering vestiges of darkness from Voldemort's time. The interior still had the dark hardwood floors and leather furniture, but they were offset by lighter colors that Narcissa had injected into her home.

The reception was held in the smaller parlor just off the formal dining room. It was light and airy in color and atmosphere. This was Narcissa's private sitting room and it was untouched by Lucius's darkness.

Together, they stood in the doorway and surveyed the room. Already people were gathered in the room, the majority of whom she recognized as fellow Alphas.

Blaise led Mia through the small crowd, nodding as they went, to the large bay windows overlooking the Malfoy lands. The gardens took up a vast majority of the landscape. The maze was barely visible as it was on the other side of the house. She took a seat as Blaise went to get her something to drink. She smiled softly at his protectiveness.

Mia stared at her hands folded in her lap. She was still in a slight state of shock. How could Narcissa be gone? Something in her or around her was still grasping, reaching for something that was no longer there—rather like the phantom sensations an amputee feels, she supposed.

She heard someone come towards her and sit down beside her. A frisson of recognition went through her. It was a male, his scent filled with the deep forests after a rainstorm. Mia had run with him before.

"Hello, Mia," a deep voice rumbled. The accent was barely detectable in those two words.

Glancing up, she met clear green eyes. For a moment, Mia was caught in his gaze. Then she shook herself out of it. Quickly, she took in the short blond hair, slightly crooked nose, and beguiling smile. "Alexei, it's wonderful to see you."

He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "And you. I'm sorry to hear about Narcissa. She was a wonderful correspondent." Now his accent was more prevalent as he spoke. Alexei peered at her carefully. "How have you been?"

Mia sighed. "We're okay." In softer tones, she added, "There's an Alpha male in the area, and Blaise is pretty focused on finding him. The attacks have been going on for about six months."

"Young?"

Mia never thought to ask Blaise if he could scent the maturity level of the Alpha. "I don't know, but it would help narrow the suspects down." She looked at him. "And how is your territory these days? Any more rogues?"

He grinned, showing off straight sharp teeth. "No, not since I started to keep the scent markers up around the boundaries. Everything is fine back home." He caught her gaze in his green one. "Now seriously. How are _you_ doing?"

She looked down at her clasped hands. Where does she start? There was too much going on in life and yet, too little. "I'm living. I…want to say that everything is all right, but that's not really true, Alexei." Mia swallowed. "I'm tired."

"You know I would do anything to help you, Mia," he said, voice like velvet thunder. She wondered dimly what Draco sounded like now. Alexei put a heavy arm around her shoulders and went on to state, "Anything you ask I will freely give. No questions asked, Mia."

She could feel herself faintly blushing at his words. Mia still remembered the summer all those years ago in Russia. Just 19 years old and fresh from touring the Continent, she and Blaise fell into the middle of a territory dispute between two Alphas. Shaking herself from the memories that arose from his words, she smiled gently at him. "I know, Alex. I know."

They fell silent and stayed that way until Blaise came for her. Blaise smirked at him and held out a hand. "Alexei. How's home?"

Alexei shook his hand. "Cold." He slanted a glance at her. "But I'm in the market for someone to help keep me warm during the nights."

"Find your own woman," Blaise growled, half playful and half serious. "One who won't mind that scarred hide of yours."

"You're just jealous that I actually _have_ scars, pretty boy."

Blaise asserted aggressively, "At least I don't look like I have a road map carved on my back."

Mia stood after watching them passively. "Boys, boys. Put it back in your pants. All this 'mine's bigger than yours' bullshit is tiring."

Blaise looked like he wanted to say something, but thankfully he kept his mouth shut. Alexei actually started to say something, but Blaise elbowed him before he could get the second syllable out.

Looking around, Mia noticed that there were fewer people in the room. Her eyes taking a second lap around, she realized that the ones who remained still were Alphas. The human acquaintances were gone. When she met the eyes of several others, they came over to her and greeted her. They did not speak with Blaise or Alexei, which meant they had already talked to them. Most were Alphas whom Narcissa had introduced when she and Blaise were still young. She had acknowledged them when she walked in, but had not engaged them in conversation.

"Mia, how wonderful to see you," Michael Riggston said, taking her hands in his and drawing her close to kiss the air next to her cheeks. "How long has it been since we last met, huh?"

She looked into his hazel eyes and saw the ever-present gleam of calculation. Mia simply smiled and replied, "A few years, Michael. How is your grandmother?"

Michael held her in his gaze for a few seconds longer before letting her go. Running a hand through his russet colored hair, he sighed. "She's doing well. You know we do not age as fast as Betas or humans, Mia, or did you forget?"

Mia smiled at his snide reminder. He hasn't changed since she'd seen him last. "I'm just fulfilling the expectations of exchanging pleasantries, Michael. Or have you forgotten your manners like some flea-bitten Beta?"

He snarled at her, evoking a snarl from her in return. They stared at each other for what seemed the longest time before Michael scoffed. "It's definitely been too long, Mia. Are you still living with that ill-bred mutt, Zabini?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, Michael."

He glanced about the room. "Where is that overgrown mutt, anyway—oh, there he is! My, he hasn't changed much, has he? Still has that brow that goes straight across and that heavy jaw line. Yes, he still looks like a Neanderthal." Michael turned to her, smirking. "Where's he dragged you off to now?"

"We're in America right now," she said with a shrug. Mia ignored the idiotic things he said about Blaise. Michael would pay for it later. Blaise would make sure of it. "Colorado to be exact."

His face tightened with disgust. "America," Michael sneered. "Such a crass country, how can you bear it there? I've heard the Alphas there are living it up to their cinematic counterparts' expectations as stupid, slathering beasts."

"Not all of us can be as wealthy and sophisticated as you, Michael," she sneered right back. "There are those of us who actually know what a day's hard work is."

"Save it for the choir. I don't know what you're talking about."

Mia felt a prick of irritation and had the unpleasant feeling that he was playing with her like he always managed to do. She sighed heavily. "That's quite obvious. Perhaps we should all start calling you 'Your Majesty', hm? That would only serve to make your pompous peacock act all the more real."

Michael tilted his head, eyes flashing. A low growl escaped his throat and it raised the hairs on the back of her neck. "You bitch," he said softly. "You've always had a smart mouth."

She heard someone else come up behind her, his clean scent washing over her, and say, "Now, now, Riggs. You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"I don't kiss my mother at all," he replied. "When did you get back, Alistair?"

Mia turned to gaze up at the man beside her. Alistair Huntley had a pale face with a straight nose and brown eyes that went nicely with his dark brown hair. He was a good-looking man. It seemed all Alphas were blessed with good looks.

"This morning. I hate traveling after a blood moon. It always seems to drain me even more," Alistair drawled. "But, of course, I had to come and pay my respects. Mrs. Malfoy was a wonderful woman and a beautiful lady. She will be greatly missed."

There was something in his comments that made Mia look at him like one does to a bug beneath a magnifying glass. She didn't want to think anything bad of Narcissa, but if she had been involved with Alistair…well, it wasn't her place to cast judgment. When she looked away, she heard Alistair's relieved sigh. Mia fought to keep a smile off her face, so she directed her attention elsewhere.

Glancing around once more, Mia noticed something. While all the people were Alphas, there were a few missing. She couldn't remember whom, but she knew that whoever they were, they would have been here to say goodbye.

Mia turned to ask Alistair, but she was interrupted by a sudden command. "Michael!"

All three turned to look. Michael cursed softly before crossing the room to help his grandmother up from her chair beside the fireplace. Mia and Alistair exchanged knowing smirks.

"If I may have your attention," Arabella Riggston called. She stamped her cane—not that she really needed it—on the floor for emphasis. Arabella, or Bella, as she liked to be called, didn't need to stamp her cane either. Everyone was looking at her with curiosity. "Narcissa was a dear friend of mine, as she was to the rest of you. Her passing was unexpected and she spent too little time in our company. In honor of this magnificent lady, I will be holding a run tonight on my property. All of you here are invited. Do not worry about straying off the lands for I will put a boundary spell up to keep us safe and others out. The run will begin at midnight. I suggest that you arrive at my home fifteen minutes before then."

With that, she bade Michael to lead her from the room. Bella was capable of walking out on her own, but she had an image to project. Every one of the Alphas here had a specific image. It was tiring, but it protected who they were and their relationships from the outside world.

"Will you be there?" Alistair asked.

Mia nodded as she flagged Blaise on the other side of the room. Bella's leaving seemed to signal the end of the reception. She met Blaise by the doors and they took up their positions. They thanked the people for coming. Many asked where she and Blaise were spending their days, but soon said their goodbyes, leaving open invitations to visit and run the lands. One particularly old woman flagrantly offered to introduce her to her grandson. Declining gently, Mia escaped the matchmaking efforts.

Then it was only she, Blaise, and Alexei, but ten minutes hadn't passed when Alexei bid them goodbye. He and Blaise shared a look and a nod, and the big Russian Alpha was gone.

"Want to eat?" Blaise asked. Mia nodded and they left for the kitchens.

"What's going to happen to the house elves?" she asked. "What about the house itself and the property?"

Blaise shrugged. "I don't know. Narcissa might have left a will, but in the case she didn't, we'll have to go to the Ministry and figure out to whom the property will pass to."

There was a house elf in the dining room that took their orders and left them to make themselves comfortable in the spacious room. They sat at the end of the long table that could probably sit two hundred at least.

"Alexei's looking well," Mia said. "Hunting must be good."

"Yeah," Blaise replied. "Did he say anything offensive this time?"

Chuckling at his prod, Mia said, "No. He was a perfect gentleman today."

He snorted. "That's a first. I'm surprised lightning didn't strike him down."

Alexei was very expressive when it came to the opposite sex. Many a time she wanted to crawl under the floor and die from embarrassment. He loved making her blush with his vulgar comments. If Blaise were in a good mood, he'd actually egg Alexei on. Usually, though, Blaise would snap at the other man to stop. There were some fights between the two, but it never escalated to something serious.

The house elf appeared with their food and after asking if they needed anything else, it disappeared. Dinner was a silent affair for they were both hungry.

As she ate, Mia thought about Alexei. Despite his rough edges, Alexei was a good man. He could be crude and vulgar. He had a healthy libido from what her nose gathered. He drank and smoked far too much. A sailor could not keep up with his inventive curses. He could be a tad bit possessive if she said the wrong thing to prod his instincts, but Alexei was nevertheless a good soul.

The same couldn't be said about Michael, though. He'd lost his parents when he was six or seven. He was old enough to remember them and how they died. A hunter had taken them for Betas. He shot them and took their claws for necklaces. His grandmother was the one to tell him when he came into his blood exactly what happened. Needless to say, Michael hunted down this hunter and killed him. Whatever goodness he'd had, it rotted away and left him a changed man forever.

Once their stomachs were full, Mia and Blaise left the house and apparated to Harry's apartment. Entering the living room, she saw him in a chair by the fire reading a newspaper. He looked up when he heard them.

"Hey, Mia," he smiled. Harry nodded at Blaise. "Zabini."

"Potter," Blaise returned evenly with a nod of his own.

Mia wasn't fooled. She could immediately tell that Blaise was uncomfortable here. She thought up a quick plan to get Harry out of their hair so they could go to the run. She said, "Go to bed, Blaise. You're tired as all hell and I know you want to go to Mr. Brustwood's first thing in the morning."

Mr. Janis Brustwood was Narcissa's legal representative. He'd know if she left a will, and if she didn't, he could point them in the right direction to find out what they wanted to know. It was a good cover.

Blaise gazed at her steadily before flicking his eyes towards Harry. He nodded. "All right, but go to sleep after you talk to him. You need sleep, too." Blaise squeezed her hand, tipped his head in Harry's direction as goodnight and left the living room through the hall.

Sighing, Mia walked over to Harry and ruffled his hair affectionately as she passed him to sit in the chair opposite him. Harry put down his paper and looked at her. Nodding in Blaise's direction, he said, "I see he's as talkative as ever."

"Harry, it's been a long day. Can you leave your grudge against him alone for tonight?" she asked tiredly. Despite her long acquaintance and living arrangement with Blaise, Harry still didn't like him. It was just as well that Blaise didn't like Harry either.

Shrugging, he replied, "Whatever. How was the reception?"

"It was okay. A lot of her friends were there for support."

"Slytherins, huh? How'd it go for you then?" Harry asked with a slight grin.

Mia rolled her eyes. "I was with Blaise," she said, remembering her lines well. "They wouldn't say anything to me with him there. Not if they wanted to keep their tongues."

"Ah, yes," Harry said bitterly. "Good ol' Blaise the watchdog. Your friendship still boggles the mind. How's he treating you? Like a glass doll still?"

"Harry," she said warningly.

"Sorry, sorry," he muttered. He looked at her with his emerald eyes. "I just want you to be careful around him, Mia. He could turn dangerous and neither Ron nor I can keep you safe at all times."

A jump of anger went through her and the wolf that had been sleeping began to stir. After all these years, Harry still believed she needed protection. Mia glared at him. "I can take care of myself, Harry. I don't need you or Ron to save me anymore."

The expression on Harry's face told her he thought otherwise. He wisely refrained from voicing it verbally. "I've forgotten how much you could intimidate me with just a glance. I can't say that I missed it."

Before she could help herself, Mia snarled, "Whatever, Harry. I'm for bed."

She made it to the door before Harry finally spoke up. "Aw, come on, Mia! I'm sorry!"

Mia didn't say anything. She just kept walking and entered Blaise's bedroom. He sat on the bed that was pushed against the far wall, looking at nothing but air. He asked, "Well, how'd it go?"

Scowling at him, she said, "You heard. What do you think?"

"You know what I think, Mia," Blaise said softly. "He's an asshole."

Sighing, Mia had nothing to say to that. As much as she loved Harry, she had to admit that he was awfully close-minded sometimes and he saw no reason to keep his opinions to himself.

"Let's take a pre-run nap, Blaise," Mia suggested. Blaise nodded and stood. Rolling her eyes at his actions, she let herself go with it. Mia crawled onto the bed and flopped down beside the wall. Blaise then lay down, putting himself between her and whatever threat it was he perceived. He locked the door with a complex spell.

Mia let herself relax fully with Blaise beside her. She was the first to drift off and she dreamed of the first time she met Alexei…

_"Blaise?" she called in the darkening forest. "Blaise!" Mia turned slowly in a circle trying to get a scent. "Where are you?"_

_Daylight was failing fast. She was alone in the Russian forest. Blaise was an idiot for not listening to her in the first place. 'No separating whatsoever, Blaise!'_

_Blaise being Blaise, he told her to stay here when they'd caught the scent of an Alpha and blood. Instead of having backup, he went traipsing after the rogue by himself like a knight after a dragon. Idiot…_

_"Blaise!" she yelled once more. Mia grumbled, "Why doesn't he ever listen to me? I know what's going to happen. He'll get killed and the rogue will come after me and tear my throat out."_

_Snap._

_Her head went up at the sound of the broken twig. She turned in its direction and tried to peer into the darkness, but because of the fading light, she couldn't focus clearly. Mia swore, wishing Blaise was with her._

_Breathing quietly, she heard the growl. It wasn't Blaise's. It was too deep. The warning she heard in it was palpable. Mia tensed to Change. The growl came again, a voice with it. "Don't even try it."_

_The deep gruffness grated on her taut nerves. Mia licked her lips. "Who are you?"_

_"This is my territory, girl. You're trespassing."_

_"Please, sir," she said. "I'm looking for a friend. We got separated—"_

_The sharp growl cut off her words. "This is my territory," he repeated. "And I do NOT like trespassers."_

_Just as she was about to retort something, the wind changed and brought to her nose his scent—Alpha. The words that came out of her mouth were, "You're not the one we're looking for."_

_She felt the sudden tension emanating from him. "What are you babbling about, girl?"_

_Scowling at the shadows, Mia said, "Before you interrupted me, I was saying my friend and I were separated. Actually, he chose to go by himself, the idiot. We found a scent trail mixed with blood. The scent…it's not you."_

_An enraged growl raised all the hairs on the back of her neck. Her inner wolf cowered from the sheer rage in that growl. Mia took an unconscious step back from where she knew him to be. She didn't want to be the focus of his rage. Blaise was nowhere to be found and this Alpha could probably kill her and bury her some place where Blaise would never find her._

_The shadows moved and a large figure emerged. Tousled blond hair and predatory green eyes that reminded her vaguely of Harry, Mia felt shame when her feminine instincts kicked in and bluntly appraised him. He was blatantly male with large shoulders that tapered to lean hips and long legs. Shirtless, he was heavily muscled. There was no fat of any kind on his body._

_"While you're figuring out exactly how you want me, little girl," the jerk in question rumbled, "your boyfriend is in danger."_

_That snapped her out of her daze. "What?" she shrieked, wincing when her ears protested in pain. Mia lowered her voice. "What do you mean he's in trouble? If you had anything to do with it, I'm going to knock you on your ass and castrate you!"_

_A smirk flashed across his face. "I've no doubt you will, but you have nothing to fear from me."_

_A howl danced on the air._

_Her heart beating fast, she swiveled around to determine location. It was Blaise. Only Blaise had that throaty howl that rang of their hidden pain. As she brought the stranger back into view, she was surprised to see that he was in his wolf form already. His gray coat was similar to Blaise. He looked at her and snuffed._

_He wanted her to Change, did he? Mia rolled her eyes as she went behind a tree and pulled off her clothes quickly. Within a minute, she joined the stranger. Lifting her nose to the air, she didn't smell Blaise, but she could smell the stranger's scent._

_Giving her a sidelong glance, the stranger then shot forward. Mia stared after him for one unmoving second before her paws moved to keep him in sight. She saw his tail sailing behind him like a gray banner. Mia growled softly to herself._

_Idiot males. They think they know everything._

_Mia caught up with him and she snapped at him in rebuke. He merely glanced at her. Her gesture had no meaning to him, she saw. She howled for Blaise. She wanted to be with him, not this towering stranger. Who's to say that he won't play with her? Mia didn't know him at all._

_Blaise howled back. He was close by! They were heading in the right direction. He howled again, but was cut short. Even at a distance, she could hear the sounds of fighting._

_The mountain next to her flat out ran, leaving her at a steady pace no matter how fast she tried to keep up. She followed his scent, finding traces of Blaise's as she went uphill. At the top, she saw the mountain locked in a fight with an Alpha she didn't recognize. It wasn't Blaise because its coat was darker gray, near black, in some areas._

_Where was Blaise? Her eyes frantically searched the trees. Her heart was pounding in fright. She couldn't lose him._

_A whine carried on the wind and she skidded down the slope. Circling the fighting wolves, Mia found him at the base of a tree. His muzzle and throat was covered in blood._

_Changing to human, she whispered to him. "Blaise, you need to be human. I—"_

_"Mia, wake up."_

_Something gripped her shoulder and shook her. "Mia, wake up, damn it!"_

"Mia!"

Starting awake, she glanced up at Blaise leaning over her. She shoved him back. "I'm awake, Blaise. You don't have to shout."

"I wouldn't if you'd just woken up when I first said it," he snapped at her.

"All right, all right," she said, moving to appease his tyrannical mood. "I'm up. Is Harry asleep?"

"Yeah. He's snoring, too."

She heard the laughter in his voice and she smacked him on the arm. "Be nice."

"I am!" He smirked at her. "I'm the nicest person you'll ever know, Mia."

Stifling the urge to roll her eyes at him, Mia pulled on her shoes.

* * *

Blaise led Mia by the hand into Bella's library. It was where they were all gathering before heading outside. Greeting the oldest of the Alphas first, they paid their respects.

Alistair hailed them. "Hello, Blaise. Long time, no see, old friend."

Blaise clapped him into a quick hug. Alistair Huntley had helped him out when he and Mia were in Italy. Mia didn't know anything about the trouble he had gotten into, and he aimed to keep it that way. "Alistair, how fares the family hearth?"

"You know females, Blaise," Alistair said. "A contrary lot, you can't ever please them."

"Like you males are any better," Mia retorted. "Belligerent and stubborn, we wouldn't be contrary if you just did what we females told you."

Alistair deadpanned. "And she's the Queen of them all."

Mia growled low in her throat and moved towards him. Blaise grabbed her and pulled her against his chest. "Easy there, Mia. Alistair would like to have children, you know."

Whatever she was about to say was lost when Bella appeared in the doorway. It was the signal to go outside. Blaise kept a firm hand on Mia. Alistair, idiot that he can be sometimes, walked beside her.

They followed a path into the woods and came upon a meadow. Bella began to disrobe and everyone followed suit. The air was heavy with sadness. They all knew what this run was for—a goodbye to Narcissa Malfoy. No words were needed now.

The clouds covered the waning moon for a moment, hiding them all from its lunar gaze. When the puffs of white flowed off the moon like water, the meadow was writhing with fur. Wolves gray, black, white, and brown moved in complex circles.

They reacquainted themselves with one another. Runs like this were rare. A gathering of Alphas unrelated by blood was a dangerous thing. Hunters, unlikely in this day and age but a threat nonetheless, would have found this to be their greatest wet dream ever.

With a howl, Bella led them into the woods.

Paws struck the earth like thunder. Howls rang throughout the night, carrying on the wind.

The meadow stood quiet for a few minutes after the large Pack had gone. Blades of grass that had been crushed began to rise back up to their original positions. Insects started to fill the night with their nocturnal songs. Mice and crickets moved freely.

Soon the only traces of the Alphas' passage were the clothes that lay on the ground, discarded like the forgotten skin of a snake.

* * *

**Oh hell, how long has it been since I last updated? Far too long and I apologize from the depths of my fevered brain. **

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I started another one. Last semester was a nightmare and got in the way of my writing. This semester I'll try not to let it do the same, but I can make no guarantees. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review! It makes me happy and remembered in the world of fan fiction.**

**-TG**

* * *

**[1/5/12] Author's notes: very minor fixes. It's just a word added to a sentence here and there.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the world he lives in. I do, however, own the plot and all the people you do not know. Thank you, and have a nice day!**

**Plot: It has been eight years since Mia Granger and Blaise Zabini discovered their heritage and lost someone close. Mia and Blaise set out looking for him after graduating from Hogwarts. Their quest takes them through the world before ending up in America as they track all documented werewolf attacks in the wizarding world and unsolved animal attacks in the Muggle world. When they learn someone or something is killing the pureblood werewolves they had met, Mia and Blaise come to the frightening conclusion that they might be next.**

**A/N: Hey, read the chapter and the note at the end.**

**The Moon's Blood **

**Chapter Five**

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Blaise asked Alistair the day after the run.

He'd run into the other Alpha while in Diagon Alley. Blaise had already gone to visit Mr. Brustwood. It seems that Narcissa had left him and Mia everything. He was still trying to wrap his mind around it.

Alistair glanced around quickly before turning his dark eyes to Blaise. "Have you not heard the news?"

"What news?" Blaise couldn't help but cast his own glance around. They were in the Leaky Cauldron, their table under a privacy bubble.

Alistair leaned close as he played his glass of firewhiskey. "Did you not find it odd that Malfoy's side of the family did not come to the funeral?" He was speaking of Lucius's side of the family, not Narcissa's. "The least they could have done was come to pay their respects."

Blaise narrowed his eyes. "So what's the deal then? Did they get held up or something?"

"Or something," Alistair murmured. His brown eyes darted about once more. "It's in the papers. The Malfoys as well as a few more families disappeared the night of the full moon."

"What do you mean by 'disappeared?' They could be off frolicking in Greece for all we know," Blaise said. He had never liked those Malfoys. Draco was the only one he could stand, even though he could be just as idiotic as the rest of his family.

Alistair shook his head. "Their homes were searched and everything is still there. If they were gone for a holiday, they'd have taken suitcases, personal effects, clothes, but no. The only things missing are the people themselves." Alistair sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly with one hand. "Two of the families had teenagers who'd just turned sixteen."

Blaise digested this information. "Do you suspect foul play?"

"The papers have found rational explanations for the disappearances and are currently searching for them." Alistair shook his head. "My gut says something's up. I don't know what, but there's something not right with all this."

"Don't their lands border a sizable forest?"

Nodding, Alistair said, "Yeah, but they've found no evidence of them."

Blaise caught the hesitation in Alistair's next breath of air. "What _did_ they find, then?"

The other man swallowed. "You know the forest bordering their lands is full of dark creatures, things that would not say no to a free meal, especially during the winter."

"Alistair." Blaise eyed his friend carefully. Whatever it was, it bothered the normally unruffled Alistair Huntley greatly. If the matter weren't so serious, Blaise would have reveled in the other's nervousness.

Locking his gaze on Blaise, Alistair said, "They found bones and a few rotted hides in various parts of the forest. Blaise, the bones—" He broke off and took a couple of deep breaths. "Wolf skulls were found."

Blaise couldn't breathe. Air wasn't getting into his lungs. He felt like he'd been hit with his truck and whomever driving it reversed and ran over him again.

"And you think," Blaise paused. "You think this is them?"

"Was them," Alistair said, looking vaguely sick.

"Fuck," Blaise swore softly. The implications of this were huge. If he recalled correctly, there were nine families including the Malfoys who lived in that particular area. The forest was large enough to allow enough territory. As Alphas, they did not need a whole lot of land, just enough to exercise their inner wolves. It was the perfect place to settle…

A thought struck him and left him feeling nauseous.

NO! Fuck no!

Everyone in that area…that was the entire French Alpha population!

Nowhere else was as perfectly situated as the Limousin region. If memory serves correctly, that region is the least populated. There was less risk of exposure. He'd never been there before, but what Adrienne Malfoy said, it was perfect.

God, Adrienne…

She was dead. He knew that. She was a Malfoy through and through. She could be manipulative, cold, a real bitch.

Blaise sighed. There were moments he was certain she was faking. Her eyes told him, but she'd blink and he was shut out. She was a Malfoy. Always was and always will be she told him the last time he saw her. He could not change it, even though he did a half-assed job of trying. It was pure lust on his part.

Adrienne had given him an ultimatum: her or Mia. There was no way he could leave Mia. They were only a year out of Hogwarts. She needed him just like she does now. As cold and unfeeling as he could manage, Blaise had told Adrienne to get out of his sight. He had yelled at her and she fled. He never saw her again.

"What do you think happened that night?" Alistair asked softly. He seemed to have regained control over his emotions.

That made Blaise wonder. There were dark creatures in that forest, yes, but none that would dare attack a pack, let alone nine. So that was out of the question. So what did kill them? Even if Blaise went out there and bypassed the French wizarding government to the forest, the trail would be cold, utterly useless.

_What did happen?_ Blaise asked himself. Sighing, he murmured, "Hmm, that is the real question, isn't it?"

* * *

Mia had slept in a bit at Bella's estate. The run had gone long into the night. It had been so long since she and Blaise had had a decent run with other Alphas. It tightened the bond between them all. It reinforced the fact that they were different from everyone else—special. It also sponsored the feeling 'Us versus Them'.

She did not approve of that. She had enough of that kind of mindset when she was still in Hogwarts. It was an old sentiment, however, and she doubted there was anything that could be done to disprove it.

At the moment, Mia was eating breakfast with Bella.

"I must tell you, Mia, how good it is to see you," Bella said. "You rarely come back to England anymore. It's been, what, three years since I saw you last?"

Smiling sadly, she replied, "Yeah, three years. You know the reason."

Bella nodded sagely. "Ah, yes, your parents. Such a tragedy." A frown marred her features. "How was it they died? I only remembered it was an accident."

Mia blinked back sudden tears. It was such a random thing to happen. "Someone broke into the house. My parents woke up and went to investigate. There was a gun and they were shot. To cover it up, the house was set on fire."

"Of course, now I remember." Bella covered Mia's hand on the table with one of hers. "Poor dear, and now you've lost another close to you. So young to have experienced the bitterness of life."

_You have no idea,_ Mia thought.

A clock bonged somewhere in the house distantly 9 times.

They continued to eat in peace, which lasted precisely three minutes. Then they were interrupted with loud voices in the front hall.

"Quinn! Give that back!" a female called harshly.

A man's laughter rang loud and clear, indicating his immense pleasure. "Come on, Evie! Reach for it!"

Two more voices joined in, both female as well.

"Quinn Antony Riggston!" one shouted, annoyance obvious in her voice.

"Oh, you almost got it, Evie!" the other cried. She clearly was enjoying the show.

Mia and Bella shared a look and stood. In the hallway outside the breakfast room, Mia could clearly see what was transpiring in the front hall foyer.

A young man stood between two jumping females with a hand stretched above his head, holding something in his fist, as another just stood nearby and watched. His hair turned red as the sunlight streamed through the side windows upon his head. The girls were of similar coloring.

Smirking, Mia called out, "Now, Quinn. You know better than that."

Everyone stopped and looked at her. The young man, Quinn, smiled radiantly at her and even from a distance, she could feel herself flush slightly. He was such a charmer.

"Mia!" all three females cried. As one, they left Quinn in their dust and surrounded her.

"Did you stay the night?"

"The run was a smashing success, wouldn't you say?"

"Are you leaving now?"

Her head spun at the questions the three were firing at her. Laughing, she said, "Hold on, one at a time. You know I can't possibly keep up with you."

She gazed at the three women before her. At a distance, they looked like girls, but they were women. Evelyn and Gwyneth Riggston were twins, both 21. The other was Leila Riggston, age 23. All three were sisters. Quinn was their older brother at 27.

Their father was Darius Riggston, brother to Phelan Riggston. Phelan was Michael's father. Michael was a year older than Quinn and the legal head of the family. Every member of the Riggston clan was carefully recorded in the ledger back in the States.

"Evie, does this mean you don't want your necklace back?" Quinn inquired innocently.

Evie's head whipped around as well as Gwyn's. Loyal to one another, they moved to flank Quinn. He gave them a taunting smirk and threw the necklace towards the other side of the room. The twins set off to find it, but not before handing Quinn his punishment: two punches. One was from Evie and one was from Gwyn.

Rubbing his arm, Quinn made his way to Mia. Flashing her a charming smile, he said, "Mia, I didn't see you last night. Are you still with Zabini?"

"Quinn, you know the answer to that," Mia said. It always made her uncomfortable when these males asked her if she was still with Blaise. She couldn't just tell them the truth because that was more complicated and left her unprotected.

Leila came to her rescue. Giving her brother a slight sneer, she said, "Oh, sod off, Quinn! Go find another girl to bother."

"But I like bothering Mia just fine."

"Yeah, until Blaise comes in."

Quinn growled his displeasure at her. No male, human or Alpha, wants to be called a coward. "Watch your tongue, Leila."

"Children!" Bella suddenly barked. She stamped her cane emphatically.

Everyone jumped. Mia felt slightly embarrassed to have forgotten Bella was right behind her. That reflected badly on her. The only thing that cheered her up was that she wasn't the only who'd forgotten. Her own grandchildren had, too.

"Grandmother, you're looking well," Quinn said, his smile lopsided.

Bella's stern expression softened ever so slightly. Mia had to bit her cheek to stop her smile. It seemed Quinn could make any female soft. She would have to keep that in mind in case he tried to do the same thing to her. Who knows what went on in that flirtatious charmer's mind?

"We're having breakfast if you care to join," was the only Bella said before turning back into the parlor.

The Riggstons shared conspiratorial grins. Mia rolled her eyes and followed Bella. The women followed her and Quinn came in to say he was off to a friend's. He bade them all a good day and left.

"So, Mia," Leila began. "How is Blaise these days?"

Smiling, Mia said, "You know, Blaise. Always looking for the next big thing."

"Has he found a mate yet?" Gwyn asked suddenly.

"Gwyn!" Evie hissed. "You know he's with Mia."

"So? That doesn't mean they are mates," Gwyn bit back. With a challenging glint in her brown eyes, she asked, "Has he?"

Narrowing her eyes, Mia said, "No, and he's not currently looking for one."

With a raised eyebrow, Gwyn said nothing further on the subject. Leila cleared her throat. "Okay, so where are you living this time? I haven't been able to keep up with all the frequent moves."

"They're not that frequent," Mia retorted.

Evie laughed. "Yeah, right. You guys move two, three times a year."

"It all depends on what we're dealing with. You know we live mostly in muggle society." Mia took a drink of her tea. "They think werewolves are fiction, a figment of the imagination. Someone has to find the rogues and keep them in line."

"Where are you now?" Gwyn asked.

"America."

The twins shared a look and both said, "EW!"

Mia and Leila grinned at each other. Evie said, "How can you live there? They have no culture of their own."

Suppressing a roll of her eyes, Mia replied, "Of course not. There are a lot of different peoples with different cultures living there. There is NO one culture."

Just then, a house elf appeared in the doorway. "Mistress Bella, the Ladies Warthing and Farlone."

Two women entered the parlor. Both looked to be in their early thirties, but then again, with Alphas, looks can be deceiving. Mia felt the air charge with tension as they drew near.

Instinctually, Mia and the Riggston progeny stood while Bella retained her seat. Madeline Warthing, a willowy brunette with a regal stare, did not spare them a look as she greeted Bella with a low dip of her head. Guinevere Farlone glanced at them and they bowed their heads in the same manner as Madeline. Only then did Guinevere greet Bella.

Leila caught Mia's eye as she tilted her head towards Madeline. Sticking her tongue out while crossing her eyes nearly made Mia burst out laughing. She had to bite back her laugh. It was not wise to get on the bad side of Madeline Warthing.

Guinevere was a fair woman, but Madeline would just as soon smack a younger female as snarl at her. Mia had never been on the receiving end of her vicious wrath and she aimed to keep it that way. So she was respectful of Madeline and kept her distance.

She wished she could say the same of the twins though. In no time, they were giggling over some male they had seen while visiting family connections in Sweden. Mia and Leila watched with bated breath as Madeline began to eye the twins more and more while conversing with Guinevere and Bella. Bella was aware of the situation and almost imperceptibly nodded her approval to Madeline.

"Enough of your childish prattling!" Madeline snarled explosively.

The twins squeaked in response as they cowered on their chairs, holding each other. Their dark eyes darkened even more in fright.

Madeline patted her dark hair reflexively. "That's better. You were saying, Bella?"

Mia and Leila let out sighs as the mature females continued their talk.

* * *

Taking her leave of the Riggstons, Mia left and apparated to Harry's. She had no idea where Blaise was. Harry had the day off, so he was either at home or visiting the Weasleys.

Letting herself in, she called out, "Harry? Blaise? Anyone home?"

"In here," came a response from the kitchen.

Walking through the living room and the dining room, she stopped and began to laugh.

Harry Potter, champion of the light, was wearing a frilly pink apron complete with oven mitts.

"Harry," she said through her giggles. "What are you doing?"

Grumbling as he battled with the oven door, he said, "I tried to make breakfast."

Seeing the burned muffins made her laugh even more. Leaning against the doorframe, she held her sides.

Then, "Hello? Mia?" a pause, and, "Potter?"

Harry paled and his face froze in something of a horrified mask. A small gasp of "No!" reached her ears.

Footsteps came quickly and Mia felt Blaise's presence behind her back. It was so dead quiet that one could hear a pin drop. The silence was uncomfortable. Blaise cleared his throat. "Uh, nice apron, Potter."

It was as if someone cut the marionette strings to Harry and there was a flurry of movement. Harry threw the muffin pan towards the sink and ripped off the apron before dashing out the back door and apparating.

Innocently, Blaise asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

Mia laughed.

* * *

Thump.

Whap, whap.

He kept his breathing in check.

Whap, whap, thwap.

_Beautiful brown curls._

Thump, thump.

_Beautiful brown eyes._

Whap. Thwap.

_Smiling at him, her eyes sparkle._

The punching bag swung around.

_Horror grew in her eyes as blood splashed over her face._

WHAP! THWAP!

_Blood, so much blood._

Draco clenched his jaw as he worked the bag. It swung on the rope suspending it from the ceiling, creaking slightly. With a final punch, the bag tore from its holdings and flew across the room.

"Damn," he muttered. Thrusting his hand at the fallen punching bag, he waved it back to its original place and fixed it with practiced ease. It was all done with wandless magic. Lucien had made sure Draco was excellent at it.

Now that the bag was swinging in front of him once more, Draco did not feel like continuing. He wandered over to the other side of the room to the set of rings. Raising his arms up, he grasped them in an easy grip. Breathing in deeply, he pulled himself up and held his position with his arms out. Draco pushed his arms down and swung his legs, falling into a routine.

Up, down, spinning around, it continued. He'd hold different positions, ones like when he first started and others where he'd be upside down or horizontal. It all built upper body strength and helped to clear his mind.

With a final spin, he let go of the rings and landed on his feet, bending his knees to absorb the shock better. Draco took deep breaths trying to maintain the detached feeling he had, but only served to prod his current exhaustion to the forefront of his mind.

The beast growled sleepily within. The workout was light compared to his regular regimen. His energy stores still needed replenishing. Draco was still adjusting to the new changes, the new power in his veins.

Having had enough of physical training, he strode out of the gym and for his personal rooms to shower.

He had slept deeply for a day, but it was not enough as he awakened restless. He wanted to shower and collapse back into bed. It would be another week or so before his new strength settled. Draco reached the bathroom with a contented sigh. He turned on the showerhead before disrobing and stepping into the hot spray of water.

Lucien knew well enough knew well enough to leave him to his own coping mechanisms. He had said by leaving Draco alone it would make him stronger mentally. After all, Lucien wouldn't always be there for him. There would come a time when Lucien would shrug off his mortal coil and run among the stars and moon. Draco had to learn to do things on his own and get by on his own strengths.

_And I'm learning how to do that perfectly,_ Draco thought with a touch of anger.

Honestly, it sometimes felt like Lucien repeated himself too much. Draco secretly thought Lucien had taught him all he could, and now Lucien strove to retain his importance by using any means necessary.

It will all change when the prophecy comes to pass. Lucien will no longer control me as he had in the past. I'll have no need of him afterwards.

Draco didn't know if he'd kill Lucien or allow him to live. He supposed it would all depend on how he was feeling at the moment. He already knew for certain that he could never kill her, his angel.

He would claim her. It wouldn't matter if she belonged to another. Draco would eliminate anyone standing in his way.

Her face flashed in his mind and a lazy smile stole across his face as he toweled off. Wrapping it around his waist, Draco went into his bedroom and dressed. Draco closed the curtains and went into his bed. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to sleep.

The sun had set and night descended. He awoke feeling hungry. It was a quick trip to the kitchens. After wolfing down a couple of cold meat sandwiches, Draco headed back to his room.

Lucien called after him from behind. "Draco, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Turning, Draco nodded. "Of course, Lucien." Quickly catching up with his uncle, Draco asked, "What is it?"

Lucien led the way to his personal library. Closing the door behind him, Draco followed him to the chairs before the roaring fireplace. Once they were both seated, Lucien said, "I assume that when your power has settled, you will step up your training and research."

"Of course."

"Do you know where you will strike during the next full moon?"

Draco nodded. "The Alphas on the Continent group together, rather like the ones in France. The German population is in close range with those in Switzerland. I shall strike there."

Lucien glanced at him before walking to his desk. "That is feasible. By the end of the week, you will have grown into your new strength. In two weeks' time, you will go and observe your prey. Once you learn their weaknesses, kill them. Leave none alive."

Watching Lucien sort through papers on his desk, Draco said, "Of course. Is there anything else?"

"Yes. You need not anoint yourself this time. I am certain the Wolf King has accepted you as the One. Kill and gain power, this is your fate." Lucien's face grew sharp. His voice strengthened as steel infused his tone. "Through the Harvest, you will be strong enough to become Hati's Heir."

A sense of wonder and pride rushed through Draco. He had a purpose. He would avenge his family. The innocent Alphas he would kill were only the means to an end. Draco would become Hati's Heir and the guilty will die by his fang.

Lucien dismissed him and Draco left the west wing for his rooms. Anticipation set in. He was anxious to begin his trials. Hati would not accept just anyone as the One or as his heir, which was why the tests were in existence. Lucien had warned him that even though he may be the One, it was no guarantee that Hati would bestow upon him the honor of being his heir. That is why the tests were necessary.

He had already passed one the month before. His first Alpha kill. The woman was not even worthy of being called a test. She had not even fought, but Lucien assured him that it actually made things easier. While she was his initiating test, she also fulfilled the one requirement of a willing sacrifice. The rest of his kills could be taken by force. The skills Lucien had taught him would be useful, such as his ability to conceal his scent.

In fact, thanks to Lucien's training, Draco was confident that he would be Hati's Heir. There was no one else to compete against and even so, Draco would have eliminated his rival. There was only one shot, one chance, for Hati to rise and choose an heir.

Lucien had explained it like this. Hati was the son of Fenrir, the great wolf who had devoured Odin of Old. He was cursed to forever chase the Moon, a human, until the end of the world when he would catch it and swallow it whole. The muggles had their stories wrong. Ragnarok, the end of the world, had happened, but it had been a wizard war eons ago. The stories were passed down until the muggles learned of them and gave them their own twists.

Hati did indeed catch the moon, but he did not swallow it whole. The Moon fought back and escaped, bleeding until his wounds healed. Once they were as real as Draco and Lucien, but as the passage of time went on, they lost their physical selves and ascended to another plane of existence. Even now, Hati still chased after the Moon. The lunar eclipses were signs of Hati nearly catching the Moon, and the Moon escaping unscathed. The blood moons were when Hati actually caught the Moon and they fought, shedding blood on the moon.

Always on a full moon this happened. Blood moons happened at least once a year, although sometimes there were two such moons or even none at all. It is very rare that there are three blood moons in one year as they happened every three hundred years. Alphas could easily live to see 200 years and because of their long lives they were able pass down the significance of that single year. Most wizards never lived past 100 or even 110. They never knew the significance of blood moons despite having documented every bit of magic they sensed or used.

Only to Alphas was the magic of the moon's blood detected, sensed…heard. The blood on the moon called to them so deeply that they lost all sense of their human sides. Lucien speculated that because Hati injured the Moon, who was human, their dual natures were separated for the purposes of giving both the strength to carry on fighting, healing, running, and chasing. It kept the balance.

Of course, this was all speculation, but Draco could see the logic in Lucien's words. The potion he had used to keep his human side two nights ago was an old one. It had been found in a book that was passed down Lucien's family. An Alpha a thousand years ago had tried to become Hati's Heir. The story goes that Hati has tired of being one of two wolves with great power and no sons to pass it to. He created the ritual of transference of his power to create at least magical heirs. He even created the suppression potion to make sure everything was done. It was in this book that the notation of the blood moons could be found and calculated. Due to the long lifespans, they were able to pass on their knowledge of blood moons, which had been accumulated in the book. It was there in the book that the prophecy was discovered.

While Alphas lived long lives, modern age brought a fear and intolerance towards all things muggles deemed unnatural. Most were hunted and killed, their bodies burned to make sure they were dead, which was why Alpha numbers were so low. There were hardly any that lived past 150 and there hasn't been in a long time. That made it even harder for a requirement of becoming Hati's Heir was that three hundred were to be sacrificed and their blood harvested. Draco did not know if there were even that many alive in the world, but he was willing to try.

* * *

**There! I did it! Here's another chapter that my gut tells me you have all been waiting for. I'm sorry for the long delay. School is getting me down and I've had no time to write. Not to worry, though. I will not give up this story. I will see it to the end. I swear it on the moon that I will get it done.**

**Yeah, so don't forget to review! Tell me what you think. I'm pretty sure I left some things open to interpretation or I didn't explain fully. Ask questions and I'll do my best to answer. **

**TG**

* * *

**[1/5/12] Author's notes: fixed a couple of grammatical errors, a couple of numbers.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the world he lives in. I do, however, own the plot and all the people you do not know. Thank you, and have a nice day!**

**Plot: It has been eight years since Mia Granger and Blaise Zabini discovered their heritage and lost someone close. Mia and Blaise set out looking for him after graduating from Hogwarts. Their quest takes them through the world before ending up in America as they track all documented werewolf attacks in the wizarding world and unsolved animal attacks in the Muggle world. When they learn someone or something is killing the pureblood werewolves they had met, Mia and Blaise come to the frightening conclusion that they might be next.**

_**For Uncle 'Nardo.**_

**The Moon's Blood**

**Chapter Six**

Remus Lupin sat before the fireplace, a tumbler of Ogden's finest firewhiskey dangling from his hand.

He stared at the dancing flames. He could feel the heat on his skin, but the warmth just wasn't sinking into his bones. He was cold inside.

Remus took a sip from the tumbler. The burn in his throat lingered for a moment as the whiskey made its way to his stomach, but it disappeared too soon.

His heart beat mechanically. There was no life in him now.

The freezing void within his heart and soul beckoned to him, though he struggled in vain to fight against it with blazing hot fires and alcohol that had no effect in dispelling the frost that had settled in him.

It was a losing battle, and Remus had no true will to fight anymore. The things he had done these past days were merely token struggles.

He longed to close his eyes and let go.

He wanted it with a singular focus of a wolf that had lost his reason to live.

Remus tiredly moved his gaze from the fire to the picture on the mantle.

The picture of her was still, despite it being a wizarding photo. Either the spell to animate it with her essence had not been activated yet or she had never put the spell on the photo in the first place.

His throat closed up at thoughts of the latter. He couldn't breathe for a heart squeezing moment.

It would make sense, regardless of her affections for him. After all, she was an Alpha.

And Remus was a lowly Beta.

These last few years spent in her company had been cherished despite the differences of their statuses.

Although he could not be seen in public with her, due both to wizarding and werewolf politics, their private time had been loving and passionate.

She had lost her family in the war with Voldemort and it had taken years before her heart was even partly healed. He liked to think that he had a small helping hand in that, as she had helped heal his heart, too.

In the year before Harry Potter defeated Voldemort that Halloween night, Remus had slowly been worn down by Nymphadora Tonks, an Auror of the Ministry and cousin of his best friend, Sirius Black. He and Tonks had been on the brink of starting something when Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts. They hadn't even the chance of saying goodbye before they and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix left to reinforce Hogwarts' defenses.

Remus had taken a near fatal blow at the height of the battle while Tonks had been killed outright by her aunt Bellatrix Lestrange. His wolf had lost control and he'd killed Bellatrix and her husband's brother.

Neville Longbottom had killed Bellatrix's husband.

And so an almost lover had been lost and with her, the last chance Remus thought he had at love.

Then he'd met her by random happenstance. They started small with letters sent back and forth before moving up to discreet meetings.

It hadn't been an equal relationship. His wolf had submitted to her. She had never done the same to him. Anything they had, she had allowed. Remus had lived with the lingering thought that at any moment, she would end their dalliance.

It was difficult to come to terms with, but once he accepted that he truly wasn't in charge, he found a freedom in being with her that he hadn't found in anyone else. It was then that he'd fallen deeply in love with her. At the time he believed that any time spent with her was worth it in the end.

Now that she was gone from him, he didn't believe that anymore. He wanted her back, but unless he was willing to delve into necromancy, she wasn't coming back.

He growled deep in his throat at her frozen picture.

Remus hadn't even been able to stay at her funeral.

He'd arrived and took a seat at the very back, but the sheer amount of Alpha werewolves in one spot drove him off before the service had begun. It wasn't the sneers or growling threats that had made him leave, but the combined power of those pureblooded arses focused on him that had done it.

He didn't want to cause a scene, so he left quietly.

The humans that had attended the funeral hadn't noticed a thing.

It was purely a wolf thing.

Remus sighed and finished off the firewhiskey.

He didn't know what to do with himself now.

Minutes later, he felt the wards warn him that Harry just apparated in. A few minutes later, Harry knocked at his door.

Remus didn't move. It was too much effort to get up.

Then the door opened. "Remus?" Harry called out cautiously, wary to invade a werewolf's space, even one that he knew well. "Are you in?"

He sighed. "I'm here."

Harry entered the house and closed the door. The draft coming in from the front door carried with it a tinge of embarrassment and relief. Harry's footsteps were heavy as he moved through the house.

"Oh, there you are," Harry said, coming into the study.

Remus didn't move his gaze from the fireplace. "Hello, Harry. How are you?"

He didn't particularly care, but protocol dictated small talk.

Harry flung himself down into the other armchair by the fire. "Bloody frustrated."

Remus made a small noise in his throat that could be taken however Harry wanted.

Harry ran a hand through his black hair and slumped down, not caring for his posture. "I knew when I offered my house to Hermione that it was likely that she would bring that Slytherin with her, but I'd hoped not."

Hermione Granger.

Yet another Alpha, but he had not ever expected her to be one when he'd first met her.

Slytherin.

Her companion, Blaise Zabini.

Remus had seen both at the service, but had not greeted either. In fact, the last time that Remus had seen Hermione was her and Harry's graduation from Hogwarts.

The scent of grief had hung heavy on her and he knew it was not from leaving Hogwarts. It was embedded deeply in her scent, so she had been in mourning for months. Remus had ignored Zabini's scent, having known that she had made friends with the Slytherin, much to Harry and Ron's dismay.

It was a great shock to all that knew Hermione when she left Harry, Ron, and England, especially in the company with Blaise Zabini.

Remus had wondered long after if she, too, had lost someone in the Final Battle and if the memory had driven her away.

He stirred slightly, returning to the present. "How is Hermione?"

Harry frowned at the fire. "She looks well enough. I suppose Zabini is treating her well, but I wish she'd come alone. It's been years since she last came back to England." Harry sighed. "It seems she only comes back for funerals."

Remus rose heavily from his seat to refill his tumbler. He offered some to Harry, but the younger man declined.

"Zabini is going back to the states tomorrow, though," Harry added. "He wanted Hermione to go back with him, but she wanted to talk to Narcissa Malfoy's lawyer more. Apparently, she left her entire estate to Hermione and Zabini."

The crystal tumbler shattered in Remus' grip. "What?"

The cold in his soul receded just a little.

"Remus! Are you alright?" Harry leapt from his chair to come look at Remus' bleeding hand.

Remus moved Harry to the side as he drew his wand and quickly took care of his hand. The smell of vague hurt took over Harry's scent. Remus forced himself to calm down.

"Forgive my shortness, Harry," he said. "I was surprised to hear about Mrs. Malfoy leaving everything to Hermione. Zabini, I could understand, but Hermione?"

Harry's emerald green eyes studied him closely. "I know," Harry agreed. He then shook his head, apparently brushing off Remus' weird behavior. "It's weird. I didn't think Hermione would have anything to do with the Malfoys."

So Hermione hadn't told Harry about herself.

"I'm hoping Ron will help me convince her to stay in England. She's been with Zabini so long, and since they're not married or even planning on it, maybe she will come back to us."

Remus had his doubts about that. Hermione and Zabini were their own pack, small as it was. Hermione had left Harry and Ron long ago. There was only the smallest strand of friendship still connecting them.

He forced a small smile on his dry lips. "Maybe she will, Harry, but you have to prepare yourself for the chance that she may leave all the same."

Harry's face darkened. "I still have to try." He took a step towards the door. "I will see you later, Remus. I want to be there when Zabini leaves."

Remus nodded. "Of course. Until next time, Harry."

"Bye, Remus."

Once more, he was alone.

His hands clenched tightly.

Perhaps he, too, would have a chat with Hermione, but he wouldn't be talking her into staying in England.

No, he would talk about her relationship with Narcissa Malfoy.

The Alphas would have the answers to his lover's death.

_Hermione_ would have the answers.

She had to.

* * *

Kallisa Zabini smiled brightly at the sight of her son, Blaise.

"Hello, Mother."

"Blaise, dear," she murmured, rising from her chaise. Opening her arms, Blaise dutifully stepped within them. Kallisa gently embraced him, careful not to wrinkle her clothing. She placed a kiss upon his cheek and gazed upon him. "You have been missed."

Eyes blue as the Mediterranean gazed back at her. "You have kept yourself busy, I am sure."

She let the slight dig at her activities slide. "Come now, Blaise. Let's not fight so early in our visit." Kallisa studied him for a moment. "You've grown taller."

He smirked. "I'm told young men don't stop growing until their mid-twenties or so."

"You've reached at least six feet, my son."

"Yes, mother."

She smiled faintly and took his arm. "Tell me what you have been up to recently. Are you still with that Granger girl?"

Blaise guided her back to the chaise and took a seat beside her. "Yes, I am still traveling with Mia, and, no, we are not together."

Kallisa felt her brows draw together in the tiniest frown and forced her face to relax. She did not want wrinkles.

"Sweetheart, if you are not going to claim the girl, I suggest you leave her and move on."

Her son glanced sharply at her, eyes burning brightly. "Mother, she is my pack. I am hers."

She closed her eyes in silent exasperation. "Then perhaps you should add to your pack."

There was something about Blaise and the Granger girl that they weren't telling. True, their chemistry was purely platonic, and despite smelling the girl's scent on Blaise, it was not a mated scent. They just spend a lot of their time in close proximity to each other.

Kallisa didn't like it. Her son was wasting his time with a girl that was not his mate, and he wasn't even _looking_ for one. All of Blaise's cousins were married and either already had children or had children on the way. She was the only one of her sisters that did not have a grandchild yet.

Blaise huffed. "Things are fine just the way they are, Mother. We are networking with other packs. It works with the two of us."

Hm, since he put it that way… Perhaps he would meet a more appropriate girl for him than the Granger girl, Mia. Blaise obviously wouldn't leave his two-person pack, so if Blaise caught someone's eye, Mia would have to fight the potential mate to keep her status as alpha female, even if she allowed the courtship to progress.

A more delicious thought occurred to Kallisa. Maybe the Granger girl would find her own mate as well. It would leave Blaise to find his own happiness at last.

Satisfied now, she held her hope for the future close to her heart. It wouldn't do to tip her hand.

"Very well. I trust you." Kallisa backed down to let Blaise's temper cool. He was on the cusp of working himself up. She did not want to spoil this visit.

She called for her House Elf. "Tinsley!"

It appeared with a near silent pop. "Yes, Lady Zabini?" It smiled widely at Blaise. "Hello, young master!"

Blaise nodded. "Hello, Tinsley. Are you taking care of my mother?"

Tinsley bobbed its head, large ears flapping in the air. "Yes, yes! Your lady mother is being taken very good care of by we Elves. No worries, young master."

He relaxed and Kallisa felt warmth flare in her chest. It was sweet how Blaise worried about her.

"Bring us tea and sandwiches. I will take cucumber and bring something filling for Blaise. Thank you, Tinsley."

"As you wish, Lady Zabini." The Elf bowed and popped away.

Without any further prompting from her, Blaise began to talk about his adventures. The last she had heard, Blaise had met with a pureblooded wolf family in California.

She had very little contact with the Alpha society in England besides the Lady Madeline Warthing, who was a formidable shopping partner. Kallisa preferred contact with the Alphas in the Mediterranean, namely that of her family in Greece and that of her late husband Stefano's in Italy. It was business that kept her in England. So she was very interested to know of the other packs simply for the gossip.

"After we met the Hales, Mia and I went to Los Angeles to meet with a wizard from the Department of Fish and Game when we stumbled upon a foot chase between two men. It wasn't until the one being chased grabbed Mia that we realized that they were both vampires…"

Kallisa listened, completely captivated.

He spoke of a snarky vampire that worked mainly in the muggle world and his fellow vampire friend that was a private investigator, also for muggles.

Blaise told her how it seemed there were more vampires and wolves in America than wizards, but that it was just the way the magical population was spread out. America was a vast country with lots of space. It was strange to hear that unless either creature knew about the wizarding world, they assumed the other wasn't real.

For over two hours, she heard stories of another species of large shapeshifting wolves, a whole town of xenophobic shapeshifting wolves in the same state, American muggle hunters that hunted anything and everything evil, were-bears in Alaska, and now a rogue Alpha wolf that was killing muggles that weren't any older than Blaise.

Blaise had such a wonderful gift for storytelling. Kallisa could practically see events as they happened.

Nearly every woman he met, Blaise spoke of fondly. It gave Kallisa more reason to hope that when Mia found her mate, he would revisit those he found most compatible.

Kallisa cared not for wizard pureblood nonsense. In her family's experience, wizarding blood did not have the slightest bearing in how strong wolves were. Mere muggles could become werewolves and there were instances of muggle Betas killing wizard Betas.

Stefano, on the other hand, cared greatly about his family's blood status. He had been the only one in his family to be educated in Britain. His ideals contrasted sharply with those of his family, who were like her family in that they did not care if a spouse was magical. He would have wanted Blaise to marry a girl with pure blood, both wizard and Alpha.

It was just as well that he was killed during the Final Battle. He had broken his promise to her, which was to remain neutral in Britain's wizard war.

That she had rid herself of an oath-breaking husband mattered little. It was worth it.

Her son had freedom and choice now.

And so did Kallisa.

"Mother?"

Kallisa blinked and focused on Blaise. "Yes?"

His gaze sharpened and his nose flared as he breathed in deep.

She closed a door on the past and the turmoil she had been in during those dark years. "What is it?"

Blaise frowned. "I…nothing, Mother."

She smiled again and changed the subject to her idea of moving back to the Mediterranean.

Blaise allowed it, but his eyes were suspicious the rest of the visit.

* * *

The next morning saw Blaise and Mia at the Ministry at nine o'clock.

Blaise hugged Mia close, ignoring Potter's presence in the corner. He wanted her to carry his scent a little while longer. He didn't like that he was going back to Colorado without her, but it had to be done.

It was without a doubt that the rogue had killed on the blood moon. Blaise had to get back and finish the investigation, which had been taking too long anyway.

He looked down at Mia and kissed her forehead. "Take care and be careful, Mia."

He had shared the news of the French Alphas with her and Bella Riggston. Bella would spread the word to the others and he had Alistair checking some things that could be related.

"If you need anything, call Alistair or Alexei." His wolf howled restlessly, wanting to take Mia with him.

They had separated sometimes during an investigation, but there was something brewing in the air that Blaise didn't like. He could barely sense it, but it was there like a slight sensation of static electricity.

Danger was creeping near, but he didn't know what the threat was.

Mia rolled her eyes. "Blaise, I can take care of myself."

Potter interjected, "And I'll be here with her, Zabini."

Blaise growled, but Mia pinched his side. "None of that," she whispered. "Now go before you miss your portkey."

He closed his eyes and breathed in his pack mate's scent one last time. Then he let go. "Be careful, Mia. I don't want to lose you, too."

He felt the portkey activate just as Mia said, "You won't."

He reappeared in the American Ministry center in Washington, D.C. It was still dark, being four in the morning.

Once Blaise was back in Colorado, he used the ledger to get in touch with other Alphas on the Continent and see if anyone heard anything.

The groups in Germany, Switzerland, and Poland had heard about the French families, but nothing else. Their blood moon runs had been typical.

The Spanish and Italians said the same.

Blaise had had a contact with the pack in the Czech Republic, but he had been killed by vampires. The bloodsuckers had mistakenly taken him for one of their enemy wolf clan that transformed into larger, more bipedal creatures. Blaise had not dared make another contact.

Alexei had the closest territory near Europe, but he didn't know anything about France either and he was highly doubtful that any of the other groups in Russia had any information about it.

Romania was uncaring as well, but cautious. Gabriel was always on the lookout for threats to his leadership anyway.

Blaise dropped the phone back into its cradle at last. Several hours since his return to Colorado had passed. That's how long it had taken to talk to everyone.

He was squirming to see what had happened in the last couple of days.

With his heart in his throat, Blaise checked his in-box.

There was nothing.

Stunned, he checked again and again.

Nothing.

No kills had taken place since before the blood moon.

Blaise got into contact with Fish & Game to see if there was anything he hadn't gotten yet.

This didn't make any sense.

By the time he got off the phone with Fish & Game, the sun was reaching the highest point in the sky. The wizarding part of Fish & Game hadn't found anything out of the ordinary, except that on the night of the blood moon, a vampire crossed through Blaise's part of Colorado from New Mexico. It was one of the rarer breeds, but it hadn't lingered and quickly left the area.

Blaise quickly fixed himself a few sandwiches and wolfed them down. He needed energy if he was going out to search the forests for the rest of the day.

* * *

Alistair met Quinn and Michael for dinner at a small restaurant tucked away in a nook of Diagon Alley.

Blaise hadn't said much before he left for America except to quietly check which known hunting families were doing what and where on the blood moon.

Alistair would get it done it because if the hunters thought they could get away with the slaughter of nine packs numbering almost seventy members total, they had another thing coming. It wouldn't matter if the hunters were wizard or muggle. The packs would be avenged.

"Thank you both for coming," Alistair said, sitting down at the private booth the Riggston men had taken. He had already noted the privacy wards on the booth, which were likely Michael's work. In any case, he checked for listening charms and animagi. There were none.

Quinn shrugged good-naturedly. "It's not a problem, Alistair."

Michael, on the other hand, frowned. "If you asked me to be included, Huntley, there _is_ a problem. What is it?"

Quinn jabbed his cousin with an elbow. "Don't be rude, Michael. Let's order something first, at least. I'm starving."

Michael nodded and signaled a waiter.

Orders were given and the waiter hurried away.

The cousins then turned to Alistair, postures identical. Michael asked, "What is it?"

"You've heard of the French families that disappeared, yes?" Both men nodded. Alistair hesitated, taking the time to adjust the silverware on his napkin to gather his thoughts. "Blaise wants the activities of certain other families to see if there is any correlation."

Quinn's brow furrowed. "Other families?"

"He means hunters, Quinn," Michael clarified. "Zabini thinks hunters killed them?"

Alistair shrugged. "I think he wants the possibility checked out. He is going to talk to other packs on the Continent to see if they know anything."

Michael made a slight face. "Barbarians."

Quinn rolled his eyes.

Alistair was tempted to do the same. Michael exaggerated everything. So he settled for growling a warning. Alistair had family connections in Poland and Romania.

Michael's gaze was briefly challenging, but the older Riggston tipped his head down. "Apologies, Alistair. I always forget you are not the last of your family."

Another growl at the jab, but Alistair did not pursue the insult. "We will settle this later."

"I look forward to it."

Quinn sighed loudly. "Must you two always fight?"

The two older men chuckled.

The food came a few minutes later.

As the three Alphas ate, they decided on a course of action.

Michael would use his position in the Ministry to check on the magical families known to execute werewolves while Alistair and Quinn would go into the muggle world and search for the others.

Michael had the easy task, something he gloated about for the rest of the meal.

Alistair thought about the difficulty in looking for muggle hunters. Alphas kept records of hunters they had come into contact with, investigating their backgrounds, so there were some clues to point the way.

However, muggle hunters did not stay in one spot. They traveled from suspicious animal attack to suspicious animal attack, usually covering their tracks to keep their identities safe.

But Alistair greatly anticipated the challenge in tracking those that hunted his kind.

* * *

**LIFE NOTES:**

**After all this time, I really don't know what to say.**

**It doesn't seem real to me that I finally updated TMB after an absence in the Harry Potter fandom for almost six years.**

**A lot has happened in real life. **

**Back in 2007, my external hard drive was accidentally dropped and I lost everything on it. It could not be fixed and it would be very expensive to try and get anything from it. **

**Then in 2008, my uncle, who was basically my father figure, got really sick. He couldn't walk without getting short of breath and was in and out of hospitals. No one knew what was wrong, just that he suddenly had an enlarged heart and had to be on oxygen. It wasn't until 2010 that the doctors finally had a prognosis. It was his lungs that caused the enlarged heart. **

**He had an autoimmune disorder of the lungs. The scarring in his lungs was so extensive that it was probable that his body had been attacking his lungs for a long period of time. The tissue would heal and then it would be attacked again. Heal. Attack. Heal. Attack.**

**My brother and I both left college to take care of him. School wasn't important when the person who had cared for us both our entire lives needed help. He was an active guy before I left for college in 2004 and it was so hard seeing him confined to the small area of a house when he'd played volleyball and walked around the mesas of our hometown. He had to lose weight to make the lung transplant list, so his diet had to be watched carefully.**

**On September 29th, 2011, just before dawn, he died. **

**These last few months since then have been…difficult. Like updating this story, a lot of things haven't felt real enough. **

**My uncle loved movies and soundtrack scores. He loved laughing and volleyball. He supported my brother and me unflinchingly in so many things. He told me that things will be okay as long as I try.**

**So I'm trying again. **

**I swore that I would finish this story. I'm finally making good on that promise. **

**CHAPTER NOTES:**

**I remembered the Remus Lupin inclusion from one of the many versions of chapter six that I lost, so I started there. **

**I know my writing style has changed, though I'm not sure how much. I just know it's different.**

**There have been some very minor revisions in the previous chapters. I think the only major one is a line in the prophecy in Chapter One.**

**As I've lost my notes and other miscellanea for this story and the others I have posted, I had to re-read both The Moon's Call and The Moon's Blood. **

**TMC takes place in 1996. Birthdays for Hermione, Draco, and Blaise are different from the cannon. **

**TMB takes place in 2004. Full moon dates, except January's, are real. There will be some crossover with other known werewolf fandoms, but those are just mentions and hints. **

**Things will get a little bit twisted in TMB, so there will likely be plotholes. I'll try to fill in as many as I can. My story outline is a garbled mess at the moment.  
**

**And I know, no Draco in this chapter. Apologies for that. He will show up again.**

**I do hope that you are not disappointed in this chapter, although it's okay that you are in the length of time it took to get this up. I hate it when authors seem to abandon their stories, too.**

**So let me know what you think.**

**~ TG**


End file.
